Paragon
by Moontale
Summary: The Akatsuki is becoming a growing threat and in order for Kohona to obtain more information on them, Sakura is sent to retrieve former leaf Anbu Itachi Uchiha and bring him back for questioning. But of course she stumbles upon the wrong Uchiha -REVISING-
1. Dreamland

**Sakura Haruno is on mission to capture an Akatsuki member, but what happens when she gets captured by her past first? And a mission for konoha turns into a mission for her heart? SasuxSaku**

* * *

**Paragon**

**Chapter One: Dreamland**

Onyx. Such a lovely color. The color of his eyes, so breath taking. Why was he here? Why was he looking at her like that? The raven haired boy stood before her in all his glory. Everything about him was perfect. The way he held his posture, the slight tip of his head and the tousled hair that somehow always looked neat. He did not smile and his eyes were blank yet at the same time fixed on something intently. She herself didn't move. She couldn't, she was in shock. She hadn't seen him in almost 3 years. So why now? Why was he here?

She almost jumped then as he moved towards her. With each step it made her heart beat in her ears louder. With each footfall the darkness around them echoed endlessly. He stopped. His face only inches from hers. Her heart stopped all together now. Nothing but silence. Not even his breathing could be heard. She flinched as his hand touched her cheek. He was freezing! She'd never felt anything so cold!

"Sakura..." He whispered in a silken velvet voice. Chills ran through her spine as his warm breath caressed the inside of her ear. His cheek brushed hers ever so lightly as he slowly pulled away. He stared at her with those beautiful eyes once more; the same feeling began to boil inside her. He came closer closing the space between them. His eye's slowly slid shut as his lips parted and he moved in to close the last inch between them, but then... his eye's shot open revealing a blood red sharingon. His face no longer gentle and kind but sinister and cold. She became lost in the darkness of his eyes as the sharingonconsumed her. His laughter rang throughout her mind, so alien, so unfamiliar and all together terrifying. She tried to cover her ears to block out the sharp sound but it continued on inside her, she didn't know how much more she could take and--

--Sakura jolted up-right. She was in a cold sweat and her breath was coming in short intervals as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She ran a hand through her tousled pink hair. That was the third time she had had that exact dream that week. And it always ended the same. She dreamed about sasuke, yes she had frequently ever since he left that night. But never like this. Usually her dreams involved her not being able to reach him or only being able to hear his voice. But never anything likes this. It was a recent change in pattern and she couldn't help but be a little jumpy lately.

She sighed. 'I'm so pathetic' she thought inwardly. Still dreaming about him almost three years since he left. She turned her attention to the window. The sun was just beginning to peak out over the horizon, painting the sky an unusual blood red. Another chill ran down her spine as she was reminded of her dream. She heaved one more sigh before she stood up and stretched. She took one last look out her window before getting in the shower and getting dressed.

Once out of the shower, she dressed in her usual shinobi attire: A deep red shirt bearing the Hanoru symbol on the back, a mesh shirt beneath it, and a pair of black shorts and her pink medic skirt. She slipped on her black knee high boots and strapped on her leg holster sporting a few kunai. She made a habit of always having some sort of weapon on her person. She left the rest of her weapons and scrolls home seeing no true use for them.

Tying her hitai-ate around her forehead she exited the apartment complex and walked out into he barren streets. She closed her eyes and tilted her head toward the sky and took a deep breath of the warm konoha air. She let the wind brush through her short pink tresses, and the leaves graze her skin. She listened carefully around her. The street was empty of people; she could hear the light steps of a stray cat as it cautiously crossed the barren avenue and the sound of a startled sparrow take flight. All was quiet. Well... almost. For off in the distance she could hear the loud running footsteps and obnoxious calling of her blond headed comrade: Konohas Number One Knuckle-head nija.

"Sakura!" "Hey! SAKURA!"

She turned heal and grabbed him roughly by his orange collar and pulled him toward her when he came into reach "Naruto, you idiot!" she hissed "are you trying to wake all of konoha!?" She pushed him roughly away.

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "He. Sorry"

She looked at her comrade with affection and sighed "What is it that you were in such a rush to tell me? Or are you just making habit of being obnoxious?"

"hn? Oh right!" he said obviously already forgetting "umm... hmmm..."

(Anime Sweat drop) "Naruto!" she moaned "I swear you have the attention span the size of the point of your kunai!"

Naruto gave another sheepish smile.

"What he means to tell you," A new deep voice began from behind "Is that the fifth would like to see you in her office on regards of a mission"

Sakura turned to see Hyuuga, Neji, staring at her through those placid byakugun eyes. She stared him up and down; she had not even heard him coming _'How does he do that?'_

"Good morning Sakura-chan" he nodded respectfully.

She smiled sweetly "Good Morning Neji-san"

"HEY!" whined a frustrated naruto. "That was my message to give!"

"Well you weren't doing such a good job no were you?" Neji responded curtly.

Naruto fumed at his accusation "I knew what to say!" He defended "I was just creating a dramatic pause"

Neji rolled his eyes

Sakura smirked at her friend's feud, and then turned her attention back to the hyuuga "Mission you said?"

He nodded briefly in confirmation.

"Does she need the whole team?"

Neji shrugged, "I'm not sure but I don't think so, she requested you specifically not your whole team 7. So it sounds like a solo mission on your part, and she's already marked this mission as confidential so I don't know the rank but it's definitely something important if she's keeping it confidential"

Sakura nodded "Interesting. Thank you neji-san"

He merely watched her passively yet tentatively. Sakura began to feel awkward under his piercing gaze "so...er... I'll be going now, thanks a lot neji-san, see ya naruto" she dismissed herself with what grace she could muster and headed towards the Hokage mansion.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Knock. knock._

"Enter." came a flat voice from within

Sakura pushed open the door to the hokage office tentatively. She bowed politely once she reached the head of the desk. "Your requested my presence Hokage-Sama."

The blonde headed Hokage had her back to Sakuraas her earthy gaze was fixed outside her grand window "Yes." she replied her voice the only trait that betrayed her age "I have a mission for you."

_'CHA! FINALLY!'_ he inner-self roared.

The fifth hokage's posture changed. She braced her hand against the window and lether other hand drop to her side and averted her gaze to the floor.

"hn? Shishou?" Sakura whispered in soft question.

Tsunade suppressed a sigh and let her other hand fall to her side. She stood there for another moment her gaze blank before she took a breath in and turned to Sakura with authority.

"Exactly one week ago," she began with a stern, proud tone "One of our chunin was found barley alive, as you already know" Sakura recalled this having been the jounin who led the mission, that came across the battered ninja. "however" she continued "what you don't know is that i had a chance to speak to him alone last night before he died in the infirmary" If Sakura had not been listening before, she was now.

"Nobody knew why he had been so brutally attacked, but now that i know it makes perfect sense" The silence that followed could have driven sakura insane with curiosity. When Tsunades voice broke the silence Sakura just about jumped she was so tense. "He was spying on someone. And not just anyone" another agonizing silence "an Akatsuki member"

Sakura narrowed her eye's at the fowl name and scowled. _'Akatsuki!'_she hissed in her head. Their current ambition she already knew was to hunt down jinchuriki, and extract their bijuu. The after-effect for the jinchuriki? Death. She tightened her hands into fist's almost shaking with anger at the thought of the cloaked members.

Tsunade stopped pacing and narrowed her eye's at sakura's reaction. She continued on "What this chunin heard was very valuable information" sakura restrained herself and listened to her sensai contently. "Nine day's from today two akatsuki members are supposed to round de vu at the bridge of heaven and earth. We know one of them is supposed to be sasori and the other one we are not sure, The chunin died before I could confirm any information retaining to the speakers Identity"

A thought dawned on sakura later than it should have "But tsunade-sama," she argued "Sasori is dead. I seen his death with my own eye's! I killed him! There's no way he could have survived! I checked"

"Sasori_ is_dead." Tsunade stated reassuringly "But it was the Akatsuki member and a hooded messenger sent by sasori himself that the chunin had spied on"

"But tsunade," she asked "How could the messenger be coming only now to arrange the meeting?"

"Do you think Akatsuki members are easy to find?" Tsunade asked baffled "My guess is that this messenger was sent out to deliver this message of Sasori's only days before his death, so the messenger will not have known of Sasori's death, having been searching for the other akatsuki member all these weeks and so-"

"-the akatsuki member is also unaware and will show up at the bridge of heaven and earth!" Sakura finished understanding her mission now.

"Correct" tsunade praised, and smiled at her student.

"So what do you have in mind?" Sakura asked slyly.

"I think you already know" tsunade said with the same sly grin as she leaned against her desk casually.

Sasora smirked "You want me to pose as sasori nine day's from now at the bridge of heaven and earth and gain all information that i can from the akatsuki member before I capture him and bring him to kohona" she stated it as if it were her own plan.

Tsunade smiled with admiration at her student "I would expect nothing less" she turned to sit behind her desk "So who will you be taking with you?" She asked picking up a pen and paper and began to fill out the plies of paper work on the desk.

Sakura thought _'I could bring naruto' 'No. Too risky, a jinchuriki in the presence of the akatsuki? If something were to go wrong in the battle and akastuki came out on top, that would be like handing power to the akatsuki on a silver platter' 'no. naruto is out of the question' 'Neji perhaps?' 'no. he's my best friend. I can't put him on a battle Field that dangerous' 'Kiba? Ten Ten? Shikamaru? Hinata?'_ She sighed. This was a dangerous 'S' ranked mission. She couldn't put any of her friends and comrades in danger like that.

Sakura looked up to see tsunade staring at her questionably, waiting for an answer. "Tsunade," she began "I would like to carry this mission out on my own" she half stated half asked.

Tsunade looked her up and down "Very well" she stated simply.

"W-what? Just like that? You don't care? your not going to argue?"

"Sakura," tsunade said with calmly "I've seen you progress in skill, mind and body. I trained you myself. Your techniques are very sharp, I believe that you are plenty capable of handling this mission on your own"

Sakura bowed grateful for tsunades encouraging words "Thank you Tsunade-shishou"

tsunade smiled and turned back to her paperwork "When Will you be leaving?"

"Today" Sakura stated it as fact.

"Very well. I wish you a safe journey"

Sakura gave one more departing bow and opened the door to leave."And sakura," tsunade rasped

Sakura pause at the archway her back to her mentor. "If you've inherited anything from me you've inherited my temper. I know first hand just what kind of situations that kind of personalty trait can get you into."

Sakura listened. "Try to keep your emotions in check. Even your shinobi skill alone can't help you if you'll et your emotions control your actions. Regardless of how you feel towards akatsuki for hunting your comrade... and destroying your other comrades clan" she waited for a reaction but sakura remained passive. "You must remain in control. Keep your mission in mind."

Sakura waited silently. "That is all" her sensai murmured.

Sakura hesitated for a moment before she continued on into the hallway closing the door with a soft _click _behind her.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sakura stared blankly at the path ahead of her, the only path that lead in and out of konoha's gates. She looked up at the sky, it was only just now noon.

Sakura had gone strait to her apartment to pack after leaving Tsunade's office in dark thoughts. She was for some odd reason, eager to get out of konoha, she couldn't quite pinpoint why.

She sighed and turned her head toward the gray cobble stone path and began to take the first few steps that would lead her to her mission, her still shadowed gaze on the ground.

"Were you just going to leave with out saying good-bye?" a cool, familiar voice called from above.

'hn?' sakura turned her head to a Branch of a great oak that lined the path. There standing on the branch leaning against the tree ever so casually was neji. Sakura stared at him with curiosity. "Neji?" she questioned.

"Well were you?" he pressed again.

"ah-w-well I-I didn't think-I usually don't-you've never," she stammered trying to find the right words. She felt guilty for not saying good-bye, but she never had exchanged good-byes when she left on missions, so she was caught off guard by his sudden appearance and question. she turned her gaze to the side as she continued on searching for something to say right and when she turned her gaze back to him, he was no longer there.

"Sakura?" his voice came from behind her. She tensed. _He moved so silently!_She felt his breath caress the back of her neck and one feather light finger trail softly down her spine sending a shock wave of chills through her body.

"Y-yes"she stuttered hoarsely.

"Turn around" he ordered softly.

She slowly did as he said and turned around to see a sly grin on his face "What?"

"Shut up" he said softly. What happened next caught sakura completely and utterly of guard, for one second he was staring at her with those same placid eye's and the next he was kissing her.

Her eye's remained open in shock, but eventually she closed them softly and let him kiss her, but she couldn't find it in herself to kiss him back. The kiss seemed to last forever though it was probably only a few seconds. When she felt him pull away she slowly opened her emerald eye's to look at him in question. But when she did, he was no longer there, he was gone, vanished without a trace, leaving sakura standing alone on the barren path, wondering.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sakura laid on her sleeping bag, her hands behind her head, the recently made fire blazing a few feet away. She gazed at the dark midnight sky, caressed with luminous stars. No moon shown in the sky but yet the night seemed brighter than usual. She sighed. Her mind drifted back to that afternoon with neji. The kiss had not been what she expected. It was nice but that was the thing. It was _only _just 'nice'. She sighed to herself at her inner complaint. What had she expected? One of those romantic, time stopping, passionate kisses that she often imagined with sasuke when she was younger. She rolled her eye's at the nievness of her younger self.

At the thought of sasuke she couldn't help but wonder where he was right now. She gazed at the stars intently almost expecting the answer to spell it's self out in the sky. She wondered if he was watching the same sky right now from wherever he was. Was he thinking about her too? _'I wonder what a kiss from him would be like?' _

At that last thought her eye's widened in shock._ 'What am I thinking!'_ She shook her head vigorously trying to rid herself of those thoughts _'no'_ she scolded herself _'Sasuke Uchiha is a traitor to kohona! He is the enemy! You can NOT think such thoughts'_she sighed and rolled angrily over to her side and closed her eye's hoping to sleep her guilt away. Her last thought asking herself why, all of the sudden she was being invaded with thoughts of the uchiha.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The wind was calm the next day as Sakura headed into the tree's to continue on to her mission. She had not dreamed of Sasuke last night like she feared she would. In fact she didn't dream at all last night.

_'eight day's left'_ she thought to herself. _'eight day's from now i'll be facing Akatsuki'_ she narrowed her eye's with hate _'I will beat him! And i will bring him back alive!'_The same shadow fell over sakura's eye's as she made her silent promise _'I can not lose control. Tsunade, Naruto, neji, Kohona. Their all depending on me.'_ She lifted her head to the sun and closed her eye's briefly _'I won't let them down! Not this time... Not anymore...I stronger now'_

_A muffled noise. 'hm?' _Sakura stopped and knelt on the next branch, and drew a kunai. She listened cautiously. The faint sound came from ahead. She moved swiftly and quietly from branch to branch, a blurred shadow among the leaves. She assumed the same defensive position once in hearing distance.

"--robbed that one blind, didn't we?" said a husky male voice in a haughty tone. Two other male voices laughed in response. The voices neither came closer or became more faint so Sakura knew they were resting. She jumped softly from the branch to the ground and hid behind one of the many bushes and undergrowth that lined the small clearing where the thief's rested. She had put about 9 feet between her and the crooks.

"Where should we hit next, Oonte?" asked one of the thief's smugly. He sat on the ground sharpening a kunai.

"I was thinking konoha" said the one called Oonte, who twirled a sword on his finger. She gritted he teeth and clutched her kunai tightly at the leaders words. She would have to take these guys out.

"Sounds good to me" the other remarked, carving a piece of wood with a dagger.

"good. we'll pack up and leave by noon then" the leader concluded.

Sakura clutched her kunai and readied herself to throw it accurately at the leader.

"Sakura?" the sweetest most familiar whisper came from a few feet behind her.

Sakura's whole body tensed. Her heart began to race, her lungs pounded pleading for air, but she could not breath. Her gaze once so fixed on her target was now pointed blankly ahead, staring into the abyss. Her whole body felt numb, yet she was in no hurry to fix it. She knew that if she turned around right then, she would be confronted with those eye's, that same expression painted across his flawless face.

'impossible' she thought desperately to herself. 'Impossible?' her mind mauled it over 'yes? yes! impossible' she reassured herself, and took a refreshing breath of air that her lungs so desperately begged for. She let her body relax 'My thoughts of him have been to out of control. I'm actually starting to hallucinate'

She smiled at her stupidity and turned her attention back to her target and readied herself once more. She pulled her arm back ready to fling the kunai. She double checked her target and accuracy and thr--"Sakura?"

Her aim completely hitched from startling and the kunai completely missed the leader and flashed right past him and into a tree at the edge of the clearing. It sunk into the tree with a hallow _'clunk'_

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath.

"Who's there" called the leader drawing his sword. The rest followed his actions, he stared right at her hiding spot "Show yourself" he growled.

Sakurakept crouched down and backed away quickly. Once she had put a few more feet between them, she stood up and turned heal to sprint away.

'Thud!' she collided something hard "Ow!" she winced and lost her balance. Something or someone rather, grabbed her shoulders and steadied her.

Sakura's eye's shot open in shock. She drew in a sharp breath. There he was standing before her, staring at her with those soft onyx eye's, that had been the center of her worst dreams and the cause of he best nightmares.

"S-sasuke?" she maneged to breath in a pitiful whisper. He stared at her with a passive expression and did not respond.

A sharp pain grazed her arm "Sss" she hissed and grasped her new wound. A kunai had just been (badly) thrown at her.

She turned to see the three robbers pushing there way though the under growth.

"Dammit" she cursed again.

She turned back to sasuke 'Am i really hallucinating or is this really him?' she struggled to find the right answer 'the pain feels real' she thought grimly glaring at him.

She heard the sound of a kunai cutting it's way through the air, aimed not for her but the possibly imaginary sasuke. 'He has to be real' she decided as she jumped in the way of the kunai and pushed him out of the way of harm.

"Ah!" she screamed in pain as the kunaipenetrated her right shoulder blade. she gritted her teeth and ignored the rest of the pain that followed.

"Come on!" she screamed at sasuke as she jumped into the tree's to flee not ever looking to see weather or not he followed. She traveled briskly. In all light she could have taken out all three thieves in a single blow but she was so flustered right now she knew it wouldn't be wise to stick around. Plus the kunai in her shoulder was a deep wound and needed to be treated immediately to avoid blood loss and infection. In the midst of her fleet she made to look behind her but never went threw with it. He had to be real.. didn't he? It could be gen jutsu. No. She would have sensed it by now. she bit her lip. She formed a hand sign 'just to be safe' "Kai". Nothing happened. well it wasn't gen jutsu. But that still didn't rule out hallucination. She sighed. There's was only one way to find out. Having traveled a few hundred yards now she finally stopped and knelt on a branch. All ready her wound was starting to take a toll on her body. Her whole shoulder throbbed painfully and her muscles were achingly tense. She was even at a loss for even breath.

A thud on the branch next to her announced that sasuke had indeed followed her after all, real or not. She slid her gaze to the side towards his assumed person. He stared at her with that same old arrogant expression she all to well remembered. She saw a flash of something in his casual expression. concern perhaps? Either way she could not be sure, for it went as fast as it had came.

"Are you real?" she breathed. She felt really stupid after the words were out of her mouth, but she kept her expression cool.

He raised an eyebrow "What kind of question is that?" he scolded it that arrogant, self-centered voice.

'oh yeah' she groaned from with in, and mentally rolled her eye's 'he's real alright' She gave him an icy glare.

"your right," she growled curtly standing up. She tenderly, yet swiftly pulled the bloody kunai out of her shoulder blade with a slight wince and held it to sasuke's throat. "A better question would be; what are you doing so close to kohona" she hissed. Sakura kept the kunai firmly in place as he slowly yet carelessly stood.

"hn. Wouldn't you like to know" he purred, in such a sinister tone a chill ran down sakura's spine.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The morning was silent and sasuke traveled through the trees stealthily. After tracking Itachi's trail all the way from suna to a large village a days travel from kohana he had been enraged to find that the trail completely stopped. He had no more leads so all he could do now was head back to otogakure and regroup with the rest of hebi.

A sound of voices up ahead caught sasukes minimum interest. He went towards the voices instead of around and stopped on the secluded branch of a tree above a small clearing.

Tree rugged men pushed through the under-growth on the opposite side. "We'll rest here for a bit." said one he presumed to be the leader.

The other two made no protest just threw their packs down carelessly and sat down. They soon took to tending to their weapons, sharpening and using.

Finally one of the men spoke "We sure robbed that one blind didn't we?" The two other men laughed in agreement.

Sasuke rolled his eyes_ 'Nothing but common crooks'_he scoffed and stood up intent on continuing on.

As he stood to leave however a blurred flash out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked to the under-growth at the edge of the clearing to see a crouched figure.

_pink._

This caught his attention. It was a woman that was for sure, he noted her soft curves and lean body. The glint of a kunai and Konoha headband told him it was a kohona kunoichi. The pink hair. Could it really be? What was he saying? who else could it be? How many other kunoichis in kohona had radiant pink hair?

But there was something different about this woman. The way she held her crouched posture and the aggressiveness from which she held her weapon. It was so much different from the person he was thinking of. The frightened little girl who always needed protecting and was always useless to team 7. This couldn't be her.

He unconsciously jumped silently to the ground. The woman before him had a completely different Aura about her. She was a fighter. She crouched behind the bushes, Kunai at the ready, fully prepared to take out these crooks without a moments hesitation. And her chakra signature. It seemed so much stronger even as she concealed it.

There was only one way to find out. He let her name slip from his lips "Sakura"

He watched as the woman's body went ridged and her muscles locked. He saw her chest clench up and stop breathing and he swore he hear her heart thumping in her chest. He waited for her to turn around and utter his name with an affectionate _'Kun'_suffix, but she remained frozen. And then her muscles relaxed and she took a breath of air and turned her attention back to the thieves. This sparked his curiosity to no end. Had she not herd him?

She made to throw her kunai with deadly accuracy but he could not contain himself. "Sakura?"

Her aim completely hitched from startling and the kunai completely missed the leader and flashed right past him and into a tree at the edge of the clearing. It sunk into the tree with a hallow _'clunk'_

"Who's there?" called one of the men "Show yourself!"

He heard her curse under her breath. Another un-sakura characteristic. she hastily backed away and then stood up and turned to run, and ran right into him.

He caught and steadied her. He watched as her eyes shot open and locked on his. she drew in a sharp breath before uttering a weak "S-sasuke?"

His onyx eyes met her emerald ones. It was her. He would reconize those eyes anywhere. Even if there seemed to be sometinh deeper in them. Her eyes suddenly closed and a hiss of pain escaped her and she clutched her arm.

She craned her neck an uttered a flustered "Dam it" her gaze turned back to him now questioning and searching his.

For some reason sasuke couldn't get in tune with the situation. He couldn't take his gaze off of her. Suddenly she shoved him roughly and her cry of pain sent him hurtling back to reality. He looked to the charging thieves now.

"Come on!" She yelled at him as she sped past and leaped into the trees. He knew he could have easily taken out the theives but nothing but pure interest and curiosity made him follow her.

As he followed her and kept up with her hasty pace he felt something wet and sticky land on his cheek. He touched his cheek and looked at his hand. _Blood._

His piercing gaze flew to her shoulder. A kunai was embedded deeply within her shoulder. That was why she pushed him! That kunai had been destined for him. She had taken the hit! His eyes narrowed. Despite her looks this woman was nothing like the sakura he had known. Yes the old sakura would have taken the hit, but to not fall to her knees and cry in pain from a wound like that was and alien thing for her to do. She didn't even show any sign of weakness or pain as she sped on.

All the sudden he felt a wave of chakra. He recognized it as the gen jutsu release technique. He smirked to himself. How interesting. She didn't think he was real. That would explain why she didn't turn around when he called her name.

She stopped on a branch and sasuke stopped beside her. His mind buzzing with curiosity. Her eyes met his before he could rid the look of worry from his features. What she said next made him raise his brow in question "Are you real?"

_Was he real? _so that confirmed it. She really didn't think he was real."What kind of question is that?" he asked her in his casually arrogant voice.

Something flickered in her eyes and she narrowed them into a glare and stood up. "your right" she said evenly. He watched with utter astonishment ans she whipped the kunai out f her shoulder in one smooth motion only giving the slightest wince and pressed the bloody weapon to his throat. "A better question would be; what are you doing so close to konoha?" she hissed. Sakura kept the kunai firmly in place as he slowly yet carelessly stood.

"hn. Wouldn't you like to know" he purred, in a sinister tone. He smirked coldly when he saw her body quake from his tone.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's the first chapter of my first naruto fan fic. I hope you all will like it. I've been writing it in my note books and just finished and am now typing it. I'm currently writing the sequel. I originally wrote it just because then currently decided I might as well submit it. So here it is.**

**Once again I hope you all will like it. Please review!**


	2. Powerful Agreements

**Previously...**

He watched with utter astonishment as she whipped the kunai out f her shoulder in one smooth motion only giving the slightest wince and pressed the bloody weapon to his throat. "A better question would be; what are you doing so close to konoha?" she hissed. Sakura kept the kunai firmly in place as he slowly yet carelessly stood.

"hn. Wouldn't you like to know" he purred, in a sinister tone. He smirked coldly when he saw her body quake from his tone.

**Paragon**

**Chapter 2: Powerful Agreements**

Sakura was struggling inside as she held the kunai to Sasuke's throat. Her heart was raging wars with her mind. _'I should scure his heart out right now, that good for nothing two timing traitor'_ she hissed in a furry._ **'Do it! He left you shattered and broken. He deserves it.'** _Her darker half growled_ 'No one_ deserves _to die'_ she tried to reason with herself **_'He didn't just hurt you. Look at what he did to Naruto and the rest of the village. You'd be doing everyone a favor be just killing him right now'_ **She gritted her teeth in frustration and torment_ 'No. that's not true, no one... not even me wants him dead'_ Her gaze softened _'Plus, look at him. His eyes... there still the same. Even if they seem to be darker.' her grip loosened on her weapon 'There's still good in him. He hasn't changed. He's just become stronger. We both have'_ She let her gaze trace over his older matured features. 'But he's still a traitor' she reasoned rationally tightening her grip on her kunai 'I can't go soft on him. I promised Tsunade I wouldn't let my emotions get in the way'

"Don't toy with me" she growled evenly "I asked you a question"

He smirked "And I gave you an answer"

"More like a smart ass retort" she huffed rolling her eyes.

"Perhaps" she said simply shrugging his shoulders "Just depends on how you look at it"

She narrowed her eyes and pressed the kunai further so a drop of crimson blood trickled down his neck.

He smirked. He had had enough playing around. Sakura tensed as he held up his hand.

'A signal?!' She thought franticly, instantly tuning into her surroundings. It didn't take her too long to find the chakra signature and hear the kunai come hurtling at her.

She wasted to time drawing her kunai away from Sasuke to block the attack in just the nick of time.

"You're wasting my time" Sasuke said passively and turned to walk away

She gaped at him 'He refuses to take me seriously!' she growled from within gathering chakra in her fist she charged at him. But just as she was about ready to make contact someone grabbed her arm stopping her attack.

Her eyes made contact with an unfamiliar nin. He smiled a sharp toothed grin "Now that wasn't very nice was it?"

Sasuke had seen her coming at the last moment before Suigetsu had stopped her attack. He now turned and faced her. _'She was actually going to hit me?!'_ Curiosity blazed in his eyes.

Sakura glared daggers at the new comer. How dare he block her attack?

"Let her go Suigetsu" came Sasuke's mono voice

Both Sakura and Suigetsu gave him a questioning look, but he obliged with a snort of detest he release her arm.

But the second he let go Sakura rounded on him and delivered a swift punch to the shark-mans torso that sent him flying into the tree trunk with such force the tree split in two, the crack just barely making it to the ground but as it didn't the tree remained stable.

Sasuke eyed the kunoichi differently now. 'What strength! Her speed was remarkable too' She tightened her glove in a cocky manner 'How did she get so strong?' This wasn't the same woman. It couldn't be. The Sakura he had known was this one complete opposite. What had happened while he had been gone?

Her gaze was fiery as she turned to him and adjusted her gloves "Well your no Akatsuki, but this will have to do for now" she said haughtily whipping out a kunai.

'... Akatsuki' His interest had officially been tweaked "What do you mean?" he asked coldly "What do you know about Akatsuki?" he pressed.

"That's Konoha's business" she replied matching his cold tone "And that's for me to know and you to die not finding out" she tightened her grip on her kunai and just as she was about ready to charge pain shot thought her shoulder and spread to the rest of her body. She gasped in shock as the kunai fell from her hand.

'Shit' she cursed silently. She'd lost too much blood; she hadn't taken time to treat her wound.

She tried desperately to fight for consciousness but as everything began to go dark she realized the battle had been lost. Darkness consumed her as she collapsed... falling...

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Huhmmmmmm..." Sakura's emerald eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing she noticed was she ached in several places. Her head throbbed and her shoulder felt fiery hot and the rest of her body felt stiff and tender.

Her vision slowly came to. It was evening and there was a fire burning a crackling in the small wood clearing. She couldn't remember how she had gotten here or whoever 'here' was.

"Good morning beautiful" said a husky voice.

It all came back to her as her icy glare fell upon Suigetsu. Sasuke. The attack. Darkness. She had passed out.

She struggled to stand up, but soon found that she was bound to the tree she had been leaning against. She scowled "What the hell do you want?!" she growled in frustration.

He grinned a toothy grin and took a step forward but winced and clutched his torso as he put his weight forward. Sakura smirked. That punch of hers had did a number on him.

"Don't get to cocky" he retorted "In case you didn't notice you're in no position to be criticizing" he signaled towards her bindings.

She glared at him 'If he thinks a few strands of steel wire is going to hold me he's got another thing coming' "You still didn't answer my question" she stated, distracting him as she began to gather her chakra.

He smiled "How rude of me" he said and gave a mock bow. "You see sweetness, you know something about the Akatsuki, And Sasuke needs to know everything you can tell him. So don't expect to see your precious konoha until further notice"

"Is that so?" she asked curtly sharpening her chakra.

"It is" he said childishly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Humph" she smirked evilly. And in that instant she expanded her chakra around her, the bindings falling uselessly to the ground. A look of shock crossed Suigetsu's face, but before he could react he was pinned against a tree, kunai to his throat. "What the-" he breathed in shock when things finally caught up to him. "Those were chakra enforced binding how in the hell did you-"

"That's what happens when you achieve true power. Skill becomes secondary once you find your strengths and play by them" she spoke bitterly.

'huh?' She jumped away from Suigetsu and spun around to glare at the new comer, dodging the kunai just in time.

"What do you know about power?" asked the Uchiha scornfully.

She narrowed her eyes and stood her ground as Sasuke emerged from the shadows silently. "I know that it can only truly be achieved by training from dusk till dawn, sometimes longer. It comes from pushing yourself further and harder each time. Power isn't just handed to you by bloody agreements and hallow promises" she spat the last part at him vilely biting out each word.

Sakura's stomach tightened at the fiery glare he unleashed onto her "You can't even begin to understand power" he growled "You know _nothing._"

"Perhaps. But I know enough" she began trying not to let her voice tremor while hiding the fear from his temper "What your doing isn't right Sasuke. This isn't the right way to get your revenge. You're relying on kinkei genkai's and curse marks to fight your battles. What would happen if you didn't have them huh?"

"_ENOUGH!"_ He roared finally letting his passive expressions and voice vanish.

But she didn't stop in her rant "If you think that you're the only one who hates Itachi for what he's done" a pause "For what he _does._ your wrong" she took a deep breath and calmed her voice "Killing your brother wont bring your clan back Sasuke"

That did it. In a movement so fast it knocked the wind out of her; she found her self pined up against a tree, Sasuke's hand around her throat. Sakura despite her lack of oxygen remained calm, refusing to show her fear, though it was becoming harder to hide as he glared daggers at her. "I don't know where your new-found temper came from Sakura," He growled "but if you value your life you'll tell me what I need to know" He held her there for a few more moments letting his furry sink into her, before he released her. but before she could make a move she was restrained by chakra threads, this time infused with Sasuke's chakra. He had to admit, he had underestimated her strength, but he would see to it that that wouldn't happen again.

"Now tell me," he began once he was confident that she was restrained properly "What do you know about the Akatsuki?"

she glared up at him from where she kneeled on the ground, hands tied securely behind her back. She made no move to answer.

"I _said,_" he began again irritably "What do you know about Akatsuki?"

She remained stubbornly silent. Sasuke pulled her restraints tighter. Sakura grunted from the crushing pain. "Answer me"

She spoke this time "I would rather _die_ before I betrayed my village" she hissed.

"Oh come now pinky," Suigetsu spoke smoothly, kneeling down in front of her "Just tell us what we need to know and we wont have to go through this grueling process. We'll get the information out of you one way or another, let's not make this hard. What do you say?"

Sakura replied by spitting in his face.

"Ugh!" he exclaimed and backed away whipping the saliva from his eyes. "Why you little-" he yanked her restraint tighter making her gasp and shudder at the lung crushing pressure.

Sasuke sighed; closing his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger 'She's being so stubborn' He opened his eyes and strode over to Sakura pushing Suigetsu out of the way. "Listen" he began towering over her "All I want to know is any information you can give me about the Akatsuki where abouts" he spoke keeping his voice calm.

"And why the hell should I tell you? What does that sick twisted bastard Orochimaru want with the Akatsuki?"

A sinister smile crossed Sasuke's face and a low chuckle rumbled in his chest. Sakura raised a brow in question "orochimaru?" Sasuke laughed "You don't honestly think he's still alive do you?" she gave him a confused look. He sighed. "Come now Sakura, use your head" he poked her in the forehead with his index finger "You think I actually trusted that snake to carry out my revenge? Itachi will die by my hands and my hands only"

She thought this over for a moment "I presume you killed him then?"

He didn't need to even answer. The smug expression on his face confirmed her suspicions. "humph" she smiled softly "I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything less?"

His expression became passive "I suppose not" he replied simply. He continued on, dropping the current subject "Will you tell me what you know now?" He kept his words soft and calm in hopes of persuasion.

Sakura smiled sweetly and shrugged her shoulders and simply stated "no."

Sasuke gritted his teeth in fury "Why are you so stubborn!?"

"Why are you so arrogant and self-centered?" she retorted haughtily.

"Jeez" Suigetsu exclaimed, "You two fight like an old married couple"

"Stay out of it!" they both yelled in unison.

Suigetsu: (Anime sweet drop)

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes in concentration. "All I need is _anything_ you can tell me about Akatsuki, I _need_ to know"

Sakura took notice in his pleedy tone. Her eyes softened a bit as she too sighed "Why do you need to know?"

His expression became relieved soon replaced by sternness "I need to find my brother." He stated it calmly but the hate and passion burned in the shadows of his statement.

She gave a look of remorse 'You still haven't changed have you Sasuke?' Sakura stared at him long and hard weighing out the options. She needed to get to the bridge of heaven and earth, she couldn't have delays. She needed to continue on and these chakra binds weren't helping her to complete the mission. It would take too long to try and plan an escape. She really didn't have a choice. "Alright," she sighed "I'll tell you on two conditions"

"your not going to ask me to take you with me again are you?" he smirked playfully.

She rolled her eye's "At the least" she defended "My first condition; You will do_ Nothing_ to put konoha in any danger" she stressed.

"Fine" he agreed anxiously

"And second" she continued her gaze and tone hardening "You will _not_" she paused briefly to let the strict tone sink in "do anything to interfere or ruin this mission for me"

Sasuke's look hardened as well "Very well" he obliged.

She let out a deep breath preparing herself for what she was about to do "eight days from now" Sakura began in an official tone "Two Akatsuki members are supposed to rand de vu. One member is Sasori of the red sand. The other is unknown. Sasori was the one to set the meeting, he sent a messenger to find the other member and set this up. One of our chunin were attacked while spying on the meeting set up. He remained alive long enough for us to find out about what had happened.

"Okay," Sasuke said impatiently "So what does that have to do with your mission?"

"I'm getting to it" she stressing in annoyance "I'm only going to say this once so I want to make sure I don't have to explain the situation again." she continued on "So the Akatsuki member left that meeting not knowing a vital fact." Sasuke waited "Soon after Sasori had sent out that messenger... he was killed"

Sasuke's eyes lit with understanding "I see" he said thoughtfully "your mission is an ambush" a new thought occurred to him "So where's the rest of your team?" he questioned giving her a suspicious glare.

That question of underestimation rubbed her the wrong way instantly rekinddeling her fiery spark "What makes you think I have a team on this mission?" she ground out.

"Please Sakura," he huffed "This is an S rank mission"

She glared daggers at him "What do you think I am? A Fucking Gennin?" She spat

He raised a brow in question "I'm an elite jounin you arrogant son of a bitch" his eyes widened a fraction for two reasons. One: Because he was alarmed at just how touchy this subject was with her. She clearly took pride in her roll and Two: She was a jounin?! Already!? Impossible. But by the look in her eyes, he knew she wasn't lying. He wouldn't even admit this to himself but the words 'Impressive' echoed dimly behind his pride.

"You're on a solo mission then?" he hid the surprise from his voice and kept it calm and mellow.

"Obviously" she said haughtily, now a little calmer.

He studied her thoughtfully 'If the hokage let her come on this mission alone' he dreaded the rest of his thought 'She must be stronger than I thought' He discarded the rest of his assessment and went back to the matter at hand. "Well then" he concluded "We'll be on our way" he signaled to Suigetsu to follow "We've got an appointment with the Akatsuki" he said smugly.

Sakura gaped at him "You promised not to interfere with my mission" she accused

Sasuke stopped and tilted his head innocently to the side with a light smirk he said "Well I guess you just can't trust me now can you?"

"I guess not" she said more calmly then he had expected, but regardless he turned around and continued away from her but stopped once he heard her musical laughter. Curiosity got the best of him. He turned back around "And what pre-tell is so hilarious" he demanded.

She smirked seductively "tsk. tsk. Sasuke-_kun._ Did you forget something" she purred happily. He raised a brow. She pouted "Well, I suppose I was just wondering where exactly it was you planed on going"

It only took Sasuke a moment to process this before realization took over. He gave her a look of pure resentment.

"Wow. She got ya there" Suigetsu commented with an amused grin. Sasuke shot him a warning glare then turned back to a smug Sakura Haruno "I suppose I underestimated you" he admitted graciously.

"Yet even as you admit that you still are" she accused sourly.

Sasuke gave her a cold stare. "Tell me where the meeting is" he ordered

"No, I don't think I will" she said in a carefree tone.

"This is _ridiculous_" he sighed. He ran through his options very quickly and didn't like what he saw but it would have to do "How about a '_Compromise'_" the simple word tasted like vile once fed to his pride.

"Fine." she said curtly _"You_ let me go and _I_ continue my mission _alone_"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Not likely" he said flatly "I'm being serious Sakura"

"So am I" she grumbled under her breath.

He gave her a stern look. She sighed "_Alright_" she whined and then thought for a moment "Okay, How about this? You let me go. We _both_ travel to said _'meeting place'_ "she gave a light smirk "I carry out my mission. And then you can interrogate the Akatsuki member before I take him back to konoha and everyone wins." she shrugged simply.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and sized her up cautiously "And how do I know you won't double-cross me?"

"I guess you don't" she said bluntly.

"Wow. Trust runs deep between you two" Suigetsu remarked. He earned another death glare from the bickering nin. "Jeesh, sorry" he mumbled.

Sasuke turned back to Sakura. "Swear to me you won't go back on your word" he commanded.

She looked him strait in the eye. Onyx clashed with emerald in one last closing powerful agreement and spoke "I swear" her words echoed with clear sincerity.

He held her gaze for a few more moments but she never wavered. "very well." he agreed. Sasuke whipped out a kunai and released her from her bindings.

Sakura rubbed her tender arms and wrists as the restraints feel loosely around her. She became aware of a presence next to her. She looked up to see a grinning Suigetsu "Welcome to the team" he invited extending a welcoming hand.

"She's not part of the team" came Sasuke's chilling tone before Sakura could even deliver her retort "She's nothing but a mere ally for the time being"

Sakura gave a fake pout "I'm crushed Sasuke" she played.

"Hn." he huffed in annoyance "So where are we headed" he asked casually.

She smiled slyly and waved a finger scolding "Oh no you don't. you may trust me to keep my I word but I most serenely don't trust yours. I'll lead. And you'll follow" she clarified.

Sasuke scowled. What choice did he have? "Fine" he growled reluctantly.

Sakura smiled triumphantly. This was going to be very interesting. She wasn't going to go easy on him.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The sun was just peaking over the horizon as Sakura dug thought the contents of her bag. She opened the bag further to get a better look at the contents. She reached in and shuffled things around. What did she do with them? then she felt the familiar gauze material brush over her fingers 'There!' she reached further and pulled out the desired item.

She sat against an oak tree with her legs crossed and bag resting in her lap. She placed the bandages beside her and tugged her shirt and mesh over her head leaving her upper body in chest bindings. She closed her eyes and focused her chakra. She made a few hand signs and then flowed (A/N: Okay I'm not just dead sure that's not a word) her chakra to her hands, which proceeded to glow a sea green. She placed her hand on her wounded shoulder blade and sighed in content as she felt the cooling seer of chakra course through her wound.

"That's a pretty nasty wound there" Suigetsu's voice commented followed by an obnoxiously loud slurp of his water.

She merely flicked her annoyed glare toward him. He leaned casually against another tree besides her slurping his water. He grinned when her gaze met his. She rolled her eyes and went back to healing her injury. Once the bleeding had been subdued and the wound had closed up enough to sub stand the chafing of cloth she grabbed the bandages and tore a length off with her teeth. She braced on end at the top of her shoulder then tried to wrap it around her torso.

"Need some help sweetness?" her eyes flickered up to see Suigetsu standing over her with a sly grin.

"I've got it. Thanks." she said curtly.

"Alright," he said holding his hands up in innocent surrender. "Excuse me for trying to be a gentleman."

She gave an amused snort "Yeah, you're a real Romeo" she mocked.

"Don't waste your time Suigetsu," both Sakura and Suigetsu turned to look across the clearing to see Sasuke sitting on a large tree branch. His posture was casual and laid back. His back resting against the tree trunk, one leg laid out in front the other pulled up to his chest, his arm resting lazily on his knee. He didn't even to bother looking at them as he spoke. "She's as stubborn as an ox."

_**'OX?!'**_A vain protruded from her forehead in a scowl _**'Interesting analogy you son of a-'**_ she took a deep calming breath and replaced her scowl with a flirty smile.

"On the other hand Suigetsu," she began, throwing a threating glare at Sasuke though he didn't seem to notice "How nice of you to offer." Suigetsu smiled victoriously and kneeled down besides her taking the bandages from her hand.

Sasuke gave her a curious glance from the shadows of the leaves. _'What was she playing at?' _He looked away stubbornly as her gaze met his.

She smirked lightly to herself. "There." Suigetsu exclaimed snapping Sakura out of her own devious thoughts. "Hm? oh! Right." she pulled her shirt and mesh back on then put the bandaged back in her pack. "Thanks" she said stiffly.

"No problem doll" he winked

(Sweat drop) "heh, heh, yeah." She took the time to survey his work. "hm? Where'd you learn how to do this so well?" she asked actually shocked by how well done and firm the bandage was cleanly wrapped. She had thought she would have to redo it.

He grinned sheepishly "Well karin insisted that we all lean some basic medical skills. So-"

"Karin? Who's that?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know, but unfortunately if you stick around any longer you'll have the misfortune of meeting her. She's part of hebi" he took a sip of his water.

"Hebi?"

"That's what are cell is called" he said it like it was obvious.

"So there's more of you?" she said in disappointment

"Yeah, Karin, Jugo and me. Sasuke's leads"

"Where are they then?"

"We split up into two groups, we're supposed to meet up again soon, but now plans have changed because we happened to come across you"

"So what's the new plan?"

"There's a village not too far north from here where we can send a messenger hawk to brief them on the situation" he explained.

"This won't take us to far away from said _'meeting place'_ will it?" he asked Sakura.

"No." she spoke

"And if we want to get there anytime soon we had best head out" Sasuke spoke as he stood and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"he hasn't changed much" Sakura commented more to herself then Suigetsu. Her eyes rested on Sasuke's back, who moved from branch to branch a few yards ahead.

"I wouldn't know" he replied simply "What was he like?"

"Well, the blood lust for his brother was always there. Ever since I can remember." she thought about this "But he wasn't always as cold to everyone." her mind drifted back to all their missions as team 7 "There was a time where he would give his life for us without hesitation. Weather it was because he actually valued our friendship or just wanted to sharpen his skills I cant be sure. But either way he save me several times"

Suigetsu let out a snort "You needed saving?"

"I wasn't always this sharp in my skills. I wasn't a strong Konoichi to begin with, all that came later" she explained. "But Naruto..." she sighed

"The Jinchuuriki?" he clarified

"Yeah. They were the best of friends, they were like brothers, even if they had strange ways of showing it." she smirked lightly "They were always trying to out do each other, always pushing the other further trying to best them. They had one of the strongest bonds I've ever seen." She sighed "I still believe those bonds exists. I don't believe that Sasuke has completely severed those bonds."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What was he like with you?"

Sakura winced and looked down "Like I said, I wasn't strong when Sasuke was still in konoha. His barley even acknowledged me. I was a nuisance to him and the rest of the team. I was..." she swallowed "... Annoying."

"Well that's sure not the case now. Just ask my ribs" he muttered dryly "What happened?"

She smiled softly "I grew up." she said fondly "I stopped being afraid and hiding behind my team. After Sasuke left I felt weak and helpless because I wasn't strong enough to make him stay. So eventually with Sasuke gone and Naruto training under Jariya I turned to Tsunade. She took my as her apprentice and I worked relentlessly to become stronger. I trained everyday sometimes into the night, pushing myself further and further. It paid off too. I was the first to be made Jounin out of our generation" she smirked proudly.

Suigetsu was intrigued by her story, He looked ahead at Sasuke. 'He's usually not this quiet' he thought 'He must have a lot on his mind'

Sasuke had heard the whole conversation. 'So she's a Jounin already' he mauled over in his head. The words 'Impressive' echoed somewhere inside of him but he was far too proud to let them register. He was intrigued however that he leaving had been what gave her drive to become stronger. 'As far as our child hood, she's pretty much got it. I didn't acknowledge her and I still won't. I'll admit, she has gotten stronger but she's still not strong enough'

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

After a few hours of relentless traveling. They stopped to take a quick break. Suigetsu slurped loudly on his water. Every time she thought he was done he would jump in with another loud gulp. "_Slurrrrrrrp" ... A pause ... "Slurrrrrrrrrrp" ... Another pause ... "SLUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRP" _

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Sakura snapped "I think you've had enough"

He raised a brow "Hey babe, I gotta keep up on my H2O. My Jutsu is 100 percent water based. I need to be prepared in case of an attack"

"Oh yeah, cause we really need you to come and save the day" she mocked

"Well of course. I'm pretty good with the damsels in distress" he grinned.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Yeah plus you need it to give you enough strength to lift that sword of yours" she sneered

He blinked in surprise. Even Sasuke looked up at this "How did you know that?" he asked in shock.

She ripped out a patch or grass and let it fall to the ground "I can sense the directions in which your course your chakra." She said waving a hand dismissively "You use your chakra to make the water flow through mussels, in result, they expand and tighten giving you more strength" she didn't even pay attention to their shocked looks, having found the matter quite simple.

"You can actually tell that?" Suigetsu exclaimed

She raised a brow "Why? Do you not have any chakra senses or something?"

"No, every Shinobi has chakra senses. But all we can do it just sense the signature. I've never met a shinobi who can actually sense something as fine as the direction it travels" he gaped.

"Well I have flawless chakra control, so naturally I'm more in tuned to chakra signatures. I guess I never really thought much of it" she shrugged.

Sakura continued pulling out patches of grass in boredom. She acted as if they had only been discussing the weather. She didn't even understand just how impressive that little skill of hers was. Suigetsu turned his stunned expression to Sasuke but he was refusing to look at either of them. Suigetsu could tell he was bothered by the fact he was actually impressed by someone other than himself.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all** **_so _much for the reviews. You all have no idea how many those comments meant to me. I really needed some encouragement. You're all the first people to ever read this so thank you for being so gracious. I hope you all will like this chapter as well. I was so excited about the good reviews that I hurried to get the next chapter typed up but I didn't happen as fast as I wanted to. I did spell check like three times but still some things tend to slip by. **

**I hope you all will like this story as it blossoms. :P**

**BTW: I fixed the Korin to Karin thing. I was too lazy to look and see the correct spelling. I just knew that Korin was a popular name in Japan and I just figured that was how it would be spelled. But I was wrong :O so I fixed it. :D All better now. :'**

**UPDATE: I changed the title to "Paragon" 7/25/08. Paragon means "An example of prefection"**


	3. Once a Traitor

**Previously...**

She sighed "_Alright_" she whined and then thought for a moment "Okay, How about this? You let me go. We _both_ travel to said _'meeting place'_"she gave a light smirk "I carry out my mission. And then you can interrogate the Akatsuki member before I take him back to konoha and everyone wins." she shrugged simply.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and sized her up cautiously "And how do I know you won't double-cross me?"

"I guess you don't" she said bluntly.

"Swear to me you won't go back on your word" he commanded.

She looked him strait in the eye. Onyx clashed with emerald in one last closing powerful agreement and spoke "I swear" her words echoed with clear sincerity.

He held her gaze for a few more moments but she never wavered. "very well." he agreed. Sasuke whipped out a kunai and released her from her bindings.

**Paragon**

**Chapter 3: Once A Traitor**

"Alright" Sasuke addressed Sakura, falling back as three ninja traveled through the trees. It was going on noon now and they had just taken a short rest. "We know that this 'Meeting' is going to happen in 7 days, but how long until we reach this place?"

"Depends on how fast we travel" She explained "But if we keep a steady pace, we should reach it with a day or two to spare. So the village Suigetsu mentioned we should reach by nightfall"

"Or," he argued "We could not take breaks and travel strait to the village by early evening"

"No," she corrected "We can't. It's too risky in the case of an attack."

Sasuke gave a snort of annoyance "Just because you can't keep up doesn't mean you have to slow the rest of us down"

Sakura gritted her teeth and clenched her fists "I didn't say that. I could go all the way without a problem but it's not the wisest Idea" she bit out through gritted teeth.

"Come on Sakura. You haven't changed a bit. In five more minutes you'll be complaining your tired, you always held back the team, and you'll do it again now I don't wan-"

_Wham!_

Sakura had herd enough. She reared back her fist and hit him square in the jaw. The fact she was even able to hit him angered her even more because that meant he didn't see her as a threat and let his guard fall. Now Suigetsu stood behind her with a shocked expression and Sasuke had managed to regain his balance and now face her with a scowl. "What the hell was that?" he growled.

"A well aimed punch" she retorted.

"What for?" he asked stiffly, clearly not amused.

"For being am ass hole" she spat

"Give it a rest Sakura just because you have some new tricks doesn't mean your any less weak then you were when I left" he sneered. She lunged again but Sasuke was prepared and dodged the attack. This gave Sakura some satisfaction because he was finally on his guard. She spun around and caught the punch he had thrown then jumped away from him. "We'll take frequent rests and reach the village by nightfall" she concluded haughtily ending the spar. Before he could reply she pushed chakra to her feet to give her more momentum as she sped a ways ahead not wanting to deal with the arrogant Uchiha any longer.

Sasuke scowled "Whats her deal?"

"She's just looking out for the best of the team" Suigetsu defended mildly taking another sip of his water.

Sasuke shot a cold look at him "Shut up" he said flatly not wanting to hear what he had to say, then sped up to catch up with the spiteful, pink haired, kunoichi. Once Sasuke caught up she showed no signs of acknowledgement "Who the hell do you think you are?" he demanded.

She raised a delicate pink brow and replied innocently "Haruno, Sakura."

He narrowed his eyes "This is _my _team. I command it and give the orders. What I say goes. Not the the way around"

"Well that's changed now, if you want to find out anything about your brother. So stop being so controlling."

Sasuke scowled "_I'm _controlling?" he questioned "What do you call what your being?"

"Stubborn" she answered bluntly.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but froze and became alert. Sakura also sensed something at that moment and began to search for what it was they sensed. It didn't take long to find what it was. 11 chakra signatures were headed directly for them. "Fall back!" she called out halting on a branch.

"No." Sasuke said flatly landing beside her "We fight." he commanded pulling out a kunai. Suigetsu caught up and stopped on a branch beside the bickering Nin.

"No - We can't afford injury - Its best to just avoid them and go around" she urged

"No one stands in my way - I'm not going to turn around because of a few mildly able shinobi" he argued

"Oh to hell with your pride!" she exclaimed "It would take longer to fight them anyways"

"For you maybe" he snorted

Sakura scowled "Now who's being stubborn!?"

"Hn."

"Augh! You are so self-absorbed Uchiha, Sasuke! You honestly think yo-" There was no more time to argue as a kunai came hurtaling between them, forcing them to jump apart - Suigetsu and Sasuke in one direction, Sakura in the other. "Dammit!" She hissed under her breath taking cover in the shadows of the trees as she masked her chakra signature. She did a quick scan through the forest around her to see that Suigetsu and Sasuke had taken cover somewhere as well. The seven shinobi emerged from the underbrush and all halted to look around. Sakura eyed them curiously. They were all the same - _'Shadow clones' _she identified. But the chakra was so evenly dispersed that it could easily be mistaken as a group of actual people. She tried to decipher the real one but it was impossible. The technique was, shockingly, better than Naruto's. Yet as she studied them more closely she began to get the feeling that they were something stronger than shadow clones - They seemed more solid. Something about the whole justu seemed strangely stronger, more perfected. She watched anxiously as they began to search in her direction. She couldn't flee because she would instantly be targeted and pro sued. She could distract them long enough to perhaps locate Sasuke and Suigetsu... yes. She would do that, that way she would have backup if they were spotted and had to fight. However, she calculated if it was flawed and she was spotted before she could locate them... they would have to fight in order to all escape. Making her decision she made a hand seal and her shadow clone descended from her.

Sasuke watched beside Suigetsu as Sakura dropped from the branches and landed in the midst of the clones. His eyes widened a fraction. What the hell was she doing? That was practically suicide! But then he seen the silhouette form of the real Sakura streak from the same spot. He understood the plan immediately and it would have been flawlessly executed had one of the clones not spotted her by chance. A kunai soared towards her in mid air, but she was fast and blocked it with one of her own before landing on a branch and getting into a Battle stance. The clones readied themselves as well. Suigetsu tensed ready to spring beside Sasuke. But he was held back by a strong arm. Suigetsu gave the Uchiha a questioning glance but he never took his eyes off of the battle ready kunoichi. "What are you doing?" Suigetsu finally asked several heartbeats later realizing that the sharingon wielder had no intentions of explaining. Sasuke eyes bled crimson as he activated his sharingon and zeroed in on the pink haired shinobi. "Observing" he finally uttered. Suigetsu hesitated and furrowed his brow in uncertainty before surrendering. Both missing nin watched as the fiery kunoichi lunged into battle.

_'Where the hell were they!?'_she thought angrily as the metal of her kunai clinked against the enemies weapon. She pushed away from the enemy and ducked as another clone aimed a punch behind her. She slide around him and made a series of hand seals as chakra strings shot out of her finger tips and attached to the kunais in her pouch, she crossed her wrists, summoning the puppet manipulated kunai so they seemed to float around her. she curled her fingers in then flicked them out creating an accurate throwing action with the kunai. This all occurred in less that a blink of an eye. Each target was hit directly. Two things instantly occurred to her, tweaking her suspicions and curiosity to its brink and proving that there defently was more to this clone jutsu. One: The clones did not erupt into smoke as a normal shadow clone does when struck - No. To Sakura's disgust the clones exploded into blood. It covered the trees and underbrush around them and splatterd all over her and the remaining clone. Which was the second thing that shocked her: The real one was the one that hadn't been hit. That was an almost impossible occurrence. This jutsu was something else completely. Sakura Wiped what blood she could from her face as she opened one eye to look at the nin. The battle Field was a bloody mess, no one whould have thought it was caused by a few shinobi, blood lay in literal pools. Her eyes finally focused on the grinning shinobi. He was well built as most shinobi are. He had long white-blond hair pulled back in at the nape of his neck. She wouldn't deny herself the fact that this man was very decent looking. She also took notice of his scratched out sound hitai-kai, which was another surprise to her since almost all sound nin were renegades from other villages, this was her first knowledge of any missing sound nin. The next thing that caught her attention were his eyes. They appeared normal at a quick glance but now that Sakura studied them more closely she noticed that his pupil was not normally round it was an "X". _'Kinkei genkai!'_ she thought.

Sakura watched as the light haired shinobi smirked in satisfaction as he saw the realization on her cross her features. Sakura scowled at his smugness and reached into her pack to arm herself with one of her remaining kunai. Her eyes darted around quickly though _'Where are they? Why won't they help? Were they captured? Did they retreat?' _her grip tightened in frustration.

"Haruno, Sakura" a husky voice spoke tightly.

Sakura's eyes widened. Knowing better than to confirm him she disregarded his correct statement "Who the hell are you?! What is your reason for attack?" she barked.

"All in good time dear cherry blossom" he chuckled "I like to get to know my captives first"

Sakura, however, didn't find this so humorous. She narrowed her fiery emerald eyes "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm here on strict orders. But basically you need to come with me" he explained curtly.

"Sorry to burst you bubble" she informed coldly.

"Oh come now Sakura-_Chan,_" she narrowed her eyes at the unwelcome suffix "Can't we just work this out. All you need to do is come quietly. I don't want to have to fight you"

"Well how noble of you" she scoffed.

He smirked "Well I wouldn't want any damage done to that gorgeous little body of yours" he broke into laughter at his own joke "Come now kunoichi, just come peacefully and we wont have any problems"

"Fat chance!" she yelled.

He frowned "I'm sorry you wont cooperate" Sakura watched as his X shaped pupil dilated. Sakura watched in horror as the bloody clones emerged from his body slowly detaching themselves from the real ones form them took on the more detailed features of the shinobi until they were all identical and more than 50 clones stood before her. Sakura turned heal and ran away from the mass of blood-clones. One of the blood-clones laughed sinfully as they all took off after her "You can't run away that easily kunoichi!"

She smirked "Who said I was running?" she warned as she reached a tall tree. Propelling chakra to her feet she continued her run up the trunk and just then did a back flip off the tree. The clones, the real enemy shinobi and the hidden Suigetsu and Sasuke all watched in what seemed to be slow motion as she reached into her pack and pulled out her last 7 kunai and twisted around in mid air throwing each kunai with flawless accuracy. _'7 down. 44 more to go' _she calculated as she landed in the midst of the clones.

"Whats the matter kunoichi?" one clone asked sickly

"All out of toys?" another chuckled

She smirked in amusement "Not quite." she purred then lifting a chakra infused fist she punched the ground with exstrodanary force. Making the naturally flat element erupt into a crater of dust and debris. All the clones that had surrounded her fell to their doom in the ground giving way, Sakura felt blindly, as warm blood spattered over her from all directions. She panted in the midst of the settling dust cloud, exhausted from having used an excessive amount of chakra. She was down a good 75 percent now. She gasped as she herd a slow, lazy clapping coming from ahead. Her eyes widened in shock as the dust cloud and debris's settled to reveal the real missing nin again. He was unscathed and wore an amused smirk as he applauded steadily "Bravo" he complemented.

She scowled.

"Well now, looks like your having trouble with my clones. I'm sure your wondering about that."

"Its a kinkei genkai." she stated

"Well yes" he shrugged "But anyone with half a brain cell could tell me that. Do you want to know how it works?"

"You are able to multiply your blood cells at your own will and in turn you can manipulate them as well. You duplicate them then separate them from your original body. This is more efficient than shadow clones because its your own blood being used not chakra. How ever alot of chakra and energy does go into activating your kinkei genkai and keeping it going. That takes a toll on you doesn't it? But another good advantage is that you can transfer your soul cant you?" she smirked as his cocky smile fell. She gave a soft chuckle as she wiped some blood from her face "That's right. That's why I hit all of those clones spare one, and it just happened to miss the real one. I think unlikely. You can transfer your self to any clone you want and in the blink of an eye."

The man gaped at her for a few moments more, before his frown lifted and an immense cackle rose int his throat. Sakura tensed "Just what I wanted to hear. You meet my expectations Sakura-Chan. I just had to be sure you were really worth all this trouble but he was right. Your the one for the job. Such an impeccable medic."

"He who?!" she growled in irritation.

"All in good time kunoichi. Now come along" he motioned for her to approach him.

"You still think I'll come willingly?" she scoffed

"Hmm. Well I suppose your right." It a blink of an eye he was gone.

_"Fuck!" _She cursed under her breath, feeling the adrenaline beginning to pump in her ears. She quickly began scaning for his chakra signature. _'Right? - No'_Were the hell were Suigetsu and Sasuke now? _'Left? - No'_ Why did they not come to help? _'Up? - No.'_They had to be near by, watching _'Down? - No.'_ They wouldn't leave without her. They needed the information she held _'That means-'_Sakura gasped as she was grabbed from behind. One alien arm snaked around her waist and the other held the cold metal of a kunai to her throat. She thrashed against the enemy.

The man let out a cold chuckle and pressed his lips to her ear "Shh. Hush now sweet cherry blossom" he purred into her ear placing the kunai harder against her throat making blood trickle down her porcelain skin making her cease in temperary defeat. "You fought well. I am very impressed by your skill. Your just as strong as he said you would be" she cringed away as his much unwanted lips pressed against here throat _'Sasuke... where are you?' _"But he did forget to tell me just how beautiful you are" she gasped and thrashed in his choking grip as his lips met her jaw bone. "We are both nearly out of chakra dear flower. Do not fight it." His hand made to move to lift the hem of her shirt.

"Back off!" she yelled.

"Now kunoichi just let me have a taste" he laughed darkly lifting the hem of her shirt as she actually began to panic.

"Let Her Go." the words were spoken forcefully through gritted teeth. _'Sasuke...' _she thought faintly as her vision began to blurr.

The man behind her stopped his roaming hand and looked up at the new comer with a low chuckle "Uchiha, Sasuke." he smiled "Well what an unexpected surprise. My employer will indeed find your involvement of interest." He discarded the kunai and wrapped both arms around sakura's front, resting his chin on her shoulder "Tell me Sasuke. What is this lovely peice of woman to you? A lover? Your _whore_?" he smirked enjoying the uchiha's rage.

"Shut up." he hissed.

"Hmm, must be your lover. I never would have thought you would finally wise up and take time to satisfy yourself. I must say I'm surprised." Sakura had her eyes closed in a daze, feeling completely disturbed at this invasion of her body. She let out a pitiful whimper as the shinobi ran his tongue over her blood splattered throat "I was wrong Uchiha" he pause for a hearbeat "She tastes even _better_ than she looks"

"Let Her Go!" he growled gripping his katana tighter, getting ready to charge.

"Very well Uchiha. I'll leave her to you this time but only because I'm running too low on chakra to kill you today" with that he pushed her blood spattered body - Mind you the blood was that of the clones - into Sasuke, who caught her with ergency then looked up to see the enemy shinobi had gone with out a trace. Leaving them alone in the upturned, blood bathed clearing.

Sakura clutched to Sasuke's shirt, eyes closed tight as she rapidly recovered from her previous state. She slowly opened her eyes as she began to take things back in. The first thing that occurred to her was that she was leaning on Sasuke - Who just sat there on the ground with her allowing her to re-cope but he kept his hands at his sides, reluctant to display any sense of worry - Deep within her hazy state Sakura guessed this but she refused to let go. She felt strangely at peace where she was, forgetting anything that had just happened.

"Ya all right there pinky?" A voice. That's all it took to break her peaceful and dazed state as all the previous events came hurtaling back to her. Her eyes shot open and she was standing away from Sasuke in an instant. Her fist clenched at her sides as she raised her fiery gaze to the two waiting nin. "Traitors." she hissed the single word with venom making even Sasuke flinch in the slightest.

"Sakura-" Suigetsu began.

"-Save it!" she silenced him "Where the hell were you two!? Why in _hell_ did you leave me to fight them all by myself? I _know_ you both watched the whole thing and let is get that fucking far!" her voice cracked as she went on in her rant.

"Sakura we just wanted to-" Suigetsu began once more tiring to explain.

"I don't care what you wanted!" she turned on Sasuke "You said that we would fight. What the hell happened? Did you just decide you didn't _feel_like it? That it wasn't worth you oh-so-gracious presence!?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes irritably.

Sakura let out a low growl in her chest when no one answered. She was so stressed right now her eyes were beginning to water. She refused to let them see her cry. "Fine. You bastards can just take your pride and shove it up your ass!" she yelled turning heal and with what chakra and strength she had left she propelled herself into the forest. She clenched her teeth as she heard someone call out after her.

She propelled herself faster and further at a tiresome rate. She wanted to put as much distance between them as possible. As she ran the tears finally started to fall from her glistening emerald eyes. The droplet's trailing behind her as she continued on. Time passed in a haze. Seconds became minutes and the minutes phased into hours, as Storm clouds began to darken the earth. They rumbled tirelessly before droplet's began to fall. She didn't even know the time of day now as her pace slowed. Eventually her anger began to kindle into a flickering fire. Distant and cold she forgot what her anger was for and just let herself become lost in the pattering of the falling rain. She was utterly exhausted as she met the gates of a modest village. Her feet carrying her weight in a robotic manner. She walked down the empty streets in the pouring rain not bothering to take shelter - There wasn't much point by now.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Bartender!" she called obnoxiously loud that some of the other customers looked up at her with creased brows "Another cup of sake please!" she held up her fifth - wait maybe it was her eighth? Oh whatever, the point was the cup was already empty.

"Jesh lady, how about the whole damn bottle" the woman muttered sourly.

"_THAT_-" she began loudly pointing a lazy finger at the young waitress, almost losing her balance in her stool in the process" -is a _Wonderful_idea" a short pause followed during which the woman raised a delicate brow in annoyance "The whole bottle of sake please!" she laughed drunkenly.

"I wasn't being serious." the woman said bitterly.

"Now Yumi," began the older man behind the bar - whom Sakura took to be the owner "If she wants to pay for it don't argue." at this point he turned to the wasted pink haired kunochi "You can pay for it right?" he checked.

"Well of course my good man!" she exclaimed.

"You heard her Yumi" he hinted to the annoyed waitress who scowled and stomped off into the back room. "Sorry," the man smiled turning towards her "Yumi is a bit temperamental. She can be a difficult worker" he was a decent looking man she observed quietly, probably in his early twenties.

"S'kay" she slurred smiling politely back "I can be a difficult customer"

The man smiled at her modest joke as yumi came storming back to the bar "Here." she said irritably, slaming the bottle down in front of her. Then turned heal to leave before her boss gave her a stern look, which she then sighed and spun around "Thank you." she bit out.

"No." sakura replyed taking a swig strait from the bottle "Thank_ you_"

Yumi stormed off into the back room once more. Sakura poured herself another cup of sake then took a swig from the bottle before re-corking it. Technically being only 17 she wasn't old enough to drink - but most people didn't argue with a shinobi. Her Hitai - ate being the main icon to silence any complaints. She leaned over the bar now with a heavy sigh. After an hour or so of wandering aimlessly around the city she came across an inn. There she had checked into a room and treated herself to a hot shower. Something about the hot water made her relax but at the same time it seemed to make her thought more vivid. She quickly got out and threw on her now washed and sewn shinobi attire along with her cloak. She found the rain was at a light drizzle now as she walked down the streets blindly. She found what she was looking for before she even knew she was looking for it. A tavern. So now here she sat at the bar, numbing herself with sake.

Sakura looked down at the untouched sake. Why was she drinking? Should she really be surprised that he betrayed her? _'Again'_she added bitterly. Did she honestly think he would play hero? The proud Uchiha, Sasuke coming to her rescue like she had always fantasized when she was younger. Che. Not likely. Like she even needed rescuing anyways!? She could have handled the situation. She just would have needed a few more moments to come up with a strategy. She took a frustrated swig of her sake as she felt the doubt echo inside of her.

"You know, drinking wont solve your problems" Sakura looked up to see the manager leaning on the opposite side of the bar.

"Is that so?" she raised an unamused brow while taking another drink.

The man smirked "Let me guess. Boy trouble?"

Sakura instantly scowled and the man giving him a glare that threatened him to go on.

"Hey! Sorry! I was just being observant" he said raising his hands in surrender "But seriously," he said leaning back towards her "You shouldn't let it get to you. You look to be a very skilled woman. Intelligent, pretty. You probably too good for the guy anyways" he shrugged

Sakura pursed her lips as she looked at the man. "And what would lead you to this conclusion?" she asked in a monotone.

He flashed another smile "When you work at a bar you see these same type of things all the time" he explained.

"And what would those things be?" she questioned.

"People like you"

She narrowed her eyes "Oh really?" she inquired

"Yup. Same expression. Same posture. Same behavior. And you all come here to drown your sorrows in liquor" he laughed

Sakura didn't find this all so funny "Well I hate to burst your bubble. But your wrong" she said sourly.

Her venomous tone didn't seem to register with the man "Denial. That's another sign" he stated "So what was it? Did he leave you? You leave him?"

"Why the hell do you care?" she snapped.

"I just enjoy to help people with there problems"

"Well you do a horrible job" she muttered downing the last bit of sake from her cup.

"You left him and now you regret it."

The cup completely shattered in her hand. _This _finally earned a reaction from the manager. She reached across the counter and grabbed the mans collar pulling him to her face, his eyes wide. "You don't know what the hell your talking about." she growled through gritted teeth.

Just then she became aware of several men aggressively standing up out of their chairs. Sakura wasn't in the mood for fighting. Besides it was too easy. She scowled and shoved the man roughly away. She slammed the money down on the bar and stormed out of the tavern, bottle of sake in hand, out of the warm building and into the cold, pouring rain. She managed a semi-stable stride for the first few minutes before she stumbled over her own feet and fell onto the muddy ground, discarding her sake bottle in the process. She groaned as she pushed herself up off the muddy ground to get on her hands and knees. What her eyes saw in the puddle underneath her made her gasp.

Her hair was muddy, matted and tangled. Her face was now splattered with mud and graced with a few cuts. Her normally glistening emerald eyes were now a dull jade. Clouded with the hazy effects of alcohol. But most surprising were the tears slowly rolling down her mud spattered cheeks. In her drunken state she hadn't even realized she'd been crying.

The shock of her made her sober up enough to clear her head a bit. She stood up and stedied herself before she took a few shaky steps to lean against an old building. In a still hazy state, she slid down the cold wall rain still pouring down on her cold, trembling body.

_'What am I doing?'_ she thought _'I'm worse than Tsunade. Why am I even crying?'_she wiped the tears, stubbornly from her face. Then leaned back to look up at the pouring rain. Just then, as she stared up into the pitch dark, storming night, did a case of De ja vu and realization hit her like a brick wall. She could vividly recall being in the same position and state after coming back from an unsuccessful mission to retrieve Sasuke 8 months prier. She groaned and banged her head against the wall_ 'This is not because of Sasuke' _she growled in denial. _'They betrayed me'_ she thought as she closed her eyes and relaxed her body. _'They completely ditched me'_she wrapped her arms around her shivering frame as a sob escaped her lips. She lowed her head down to the ground by her knees, the freezing rain hitting her back in a sharp painful manner before numbing it completely. _'I left him...he's gone'_

_"Sakura." _It was a simple word. Stated as just that, but echoing silently with many different meanings.

She didn't even look up as shockingly warm arms slipped under her knees and supported her icy back as she was lifted from the wet, soggy ground. A small whimper escaping her lips - making the person tense. Her eyes opened in tiny slits before closing into darkness as she fell out of consciousness, silver tears still streaming down her rosette skin. Blood red sharinggon being the last thing she could remembered.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The young Uchiha sat with his fingers laced under his chin, in a chair in the corner of a small, dark, Inn room. Suigetsu had left the previous afternoon to retrieve the rest of Hebi and Sasuke expected him back sometime this evening. Now, the sun had not yet risen but a deep shade of orange tinted the horizon. He stared intently at the petite form laying in the bed in front of him. Studying the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she slept soundly. She had not woken since he had found her in that pitiful position. Laying on the ground, mud splattered and drenched, cold to the bone with tears streaming down her face, even after she lost conciseness in his arms. The whole way there she kept muttering _"He's gone."_It was beyond him what she meant by that, but the way she kept saying it made his stomach clench in unusual ways. As he watched her even breatheing his mind drifted back to the previous night.

_"Sakura!" he called after her retreating form. She made no move to turn around or acknowledge him "Damnit!" he cursed under his breath, clutching his fists at his sides. How dare she say those things?! She had no right to judge him. Let alone raise her voice. He could kill her in seconds if he wished it... right? Of course he could. She was still weak in his eyes despite her spiteful newfound personality, she couldn't even win that simple battle. His prodigy mind worked in a flash, creating a plan and weighing the options all based around the fact that he couldn't let her leave. "She's overreacting" he mumbled in mild-toned frustration._

_"Over reacting?" Suigetsu exclaimed "Well, you did kinda bretray her trust. Again, aparently" he defended meekly._

_He gave a snort "Like I said; Overreacting. She shouldn't be surprised. Either way I don't care"_

_Suigetsu raised his brow "Well by the flare in you chakra when that sicko grabed her from behind I would think other wise"_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes in a threatening manner "I was only-" he clenched his teeth in restraint and frustartion "I do not owe you an exsplination."_

_Suigetsu rolled his eyes and gave a heavy sigh "Fine. So are we going after her?"_

_Sasuke thought the question over for a_ _moment before answering_ _"**I** am." he stated turning around to face Suigetsu with athority "I have a different mission for you" Suigetsu waited "It will take a while to track her down and calm her. We'll be wasteing time. Time that we don't have to spare I need you to go strait to the base in Midwest Konoha where Jugo and Karin are stationed. Bring them immediately and have Karin track my signature so you'll find us"_

_"Hai."_

_"Do not stop. Do not rest. I want them here within 48 hours. I expect you to pull that off" he said sternly._

_Suigetsu nodded before turning heal and heading southwest. Sasuke departed immediately in the direction Sakura had streaked off into. He traveled at a brisk pace, tracking her signature which eventually lead to the small village they had been planing to stop at. He instantly streaked through the rain until he found the first inn he came across._

_He entered with pride as he entered the rundown building and strode up to the front desk, his cold eyes locking in on his target. _

_"How can I help you young fellow?" the elder man behind the desk asked with a kind smile, either completely oblivious or completly ignoring, the cold expression on the Uchiha's face. _

_Sasuke offered no kind greeting in return as he cut to the chase "I'm looking for someone. My age. 5' 4" approximately. Green eyes. Pink hair" the later caught the old mans attention._

_"Ah, her. Yes you've found the place. She's been here. Seems like such a sweet girl, too. Seems a shame she came her looking like she did..." he trailed off._

_"Was she okay?" he asked a little to quickly_

_"Oh, yes. Yes, I suppose. Just a little rough. Muddy, little bloody and torn, and eyes red and puffy, something awful. Poor girl looked quite upset. The life of a shinobi is no place for a woman I believe"_

_Sasuke gave a snort. 'Some of the most challenging shinobi I know are kunoichi, Sakura among the highest' Sasuke's eye's physically widened in the slightest as this thought occurred subconsciously, but he shrugged it off. __"What do you mean she's "been" here?" he asked swiftly._

_"Well she left an hour or so ago after cleaning up. But she still looked as miserable as a pretty flower without sunlight" he croaked._

_"Which way did she go?" _

_"She went further into town. By the look on her face, probably to the nearest tavern, poor thing" the man mumbled. Then put on a new friendly face as he turned around to the selves behind him and began shuffling through "Here let me get you a rain cloak at least. Its raining cats and dogs out there... What did I do with those... oh! Here we go!" He said turning back around "One rai-_ _hm?" but Sasuke had already left._

_Sasuke arrived at the nearest tavern within minutes. Instantly searching for a mess of pink tresses but found no trace of any such likeness. He walked up to the bar tender, a young man a little older than himself. _

_"I'm looking for someone." he stated flatly, drawing the mans attention._

_He raised a brow "And what would you like me to do about it?"_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes but disregarded the mans retort "Have you seen a girl about my age? Pink hair? Green eyes?"_

_"Ah. So your the one she was upset about" the man noted "I don't know if I should tell you..." he trailed off in thought._

_"Do you need help persuading?" he growled threateningly as the rain poured outside._

_"Alright. Alright. She just left a few minutes ago, she went east. Personally I'd be quick, she was by herself and not in any condition to defend herself properly" the man informed._

_Sasuke exited out of the tavern giving a snort of annoyance as this similar phrase was entered again. Sakura was plenty spiteful and strong enough to hold her own, he thought as he continued down the barren streets through the pouring rain. And what was with everyone saying she looked upset? Why should she be upset? She was away from her obligations and Sasuke himself. She was no longer under a contract - well at least until he found her again - so she could carry out her mission on her own. That had been what she was complaining about. So what was with these rumors? How bad could it really be?_

_Sasuke tensed as he heard a muffled sob from up ahead. His sharinggon locked in on the pink he had been searching for. His stomach clenched in a strange notion he didn't understand, but his sudden, out of place, burst of adrenalin didn't let him think too much of it. He quickened his pace, almost tripping ungracefully over a Sake bottle, until he stood over the fallen form. So pitiful. It couldn't be her. But he knew it was. She stil had yet to acknowledge his presence._

_"Sakura" he stated blandly, his eyes narrowed in wonder and disappointment at her present state. The rumors had been true. If so worse perhaps._

_She made no move to look up at him. Just continued her silent sobbing as she lay on the muddy ground. He sighed mutely as he bent down, and picked her up. Already feeling her slipping into unconsciousness, he looked down on her, her eyes slits of glistening emerald. She let out a small, pitiful whimper as he adjusted her in his arms. He tensed, that same alien feeling lurching in his gut, he tensed slightly before relaxing. Then she muttered "He's gone..." He didn't understand what she meant by it by the words came just as quietly a few more times while he carried her slumbering form tightly against him back to the inn._

Sasuke was jerked out of his recollection as the sleeping kunoichi stirred.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Wow. Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy lately. Okay that's a lie. But at least I got it done now. Plus this is the longest chapter yet. Which isn't saying much but oh well.**

**I Love Reviews and helpful criticism so please comment. This is my first Fanfiction so I still Want to know how I'm doing. Previous reviews were all very helpful. I went back and fixed what you all mentioned. I had to or else it was going to drive me insane. So thank you for catching my errors.**

**Also the question of "is Karin going to show up?" appeared in a review. I am not sure yet. In my written version she doesn't because, I also very much dislike her. But Massu Chan made a good point that it would make a lot of heated scenes. So I'm thinking I might change it up a bit and have Karin show up, and when I get tired of her kill her off, or something along those lines, later on. Please help me decide because this scene will occur in the next chapter. So please hurry and persuade me one way or another. **

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and added this story to their alerts and favorites - Its very helpful and flattering.**

**Be prepared. The SasuSaku factor heats up in the next chapter!**


	4. Sexual Frustration thats all

**Previously...**

_"Sakura." _It was a simple word. Stated as just that, but echoing silently with many different meanings.

She didn't even look up as shockingly warm arms slipped under her knees and supported her icy back as she was lifted from the wet, soggy ground. A small whimper escaping her lips - making the person tense. Her eyes opened in tiny slits before closing into darkness as she fell out of consciousness, silver tears still streaming down her rosette skin. Blood red sharinggon being the last thing she could remembered.

**Paragon**

**Chapter Four: Sexual Frustration thats all  
**

Sakura gave a moan as she slowly slipped back into concencness. A dizzy, mind shattering wave of nausea and pain overwhelming her as she did so. She scrunched her eyes further shut "Oh my god. Did I get hit by a fucking train!?" she groaned to herself, throwing her arm over her light sensitive eyes.

"Not quite" came a cold voice, hinted with amusement, instantly alerting her senses. She darted upright and quickly regretted it as another wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks. She fell back down into the bed. Wait - bed?

"Where am I? What happened?" she finally asked turning her gaze toward a passive Uchiha, sitting in the corner.

"We are in the town of sheruko. Your suffering from an unnecessary hang over. That could have been avoided if not for your lack of better judgment" he replied passively without hesitation.

She glared at him and rolled irritably over on her side, her back to him "Why the hell are you here?" she growled "I thought I made my intentions clear"

"I understood your intentions clearly, but i have no regard for them if they interfere with my goal" he said plainly "I'm no fool Sakura. I know that your my only link in finding my brother right now and I have no intention of letting that opportunity slip out of my grasp. I'm not that stubborn"

"Oh of course Sasuke, what was I thinking? Putting myself before _you and_ your precious revenge?" she said spitefully as Sasuke narrowed his eyes "And while were on this little subject. Why did you ditch me during that fight?"

"I merely wanted to observe your fighting skills" he said simply

She raised a delicate pink brow at him "Observe my fighting skills?" she began quietly "That's why you fucking ditched me?" she gaped at him "You arrogant bastard! I get it if you decide last minute to change plans but I didn't know, and you didn't even help me fight them off"

"You managed did you not?" he said evenly

"Barley! And if you hadn't came, I-" she bit her tongue, she refused to admit she had needed saving "Either way, you just fucking watched from your high pedestal!"

Sasuke watched with narrowed eyes "Is that really your problem? That I was to arrogant to assist you?" he began cooley "Or is it because I didn't act as your knight in shining armor and jump to your rescue sooner?"

Her eyes widened, her mouth went a gape, and her fists clenched at her sides "You bastard" within an instant she was out of the bed and before him. Before the back of her hand could make contact with his face he snatched her wrist and held it tightly, his expression guarded. She didn't let her failed attempt faze her. "You bastard." she whispered fiercely "How dare you!? What do you know about me? What!?" she shrieked, tears of frustration and anger shimmering in her fiery gaze. The Uchiha didn't waver as he stared at her passively. "You left. You left us all behind with no regret! All you wanted was your stupid revenge, and that's all you want still! You don't care what it takes, what you have to do or how many lives you have to sacrifice, you'd do anything to get you petty revenge. You would take my life without hesitation if necessary" This made something flicker in his gaze as his defense wavered for the briefest moment. A million emotions passed over his face so fast she couldn't even begin recognize any "Why would I have any feelings or respect towards someone like that?" she yanked her hand out of his loosened grasp and ran for the door.

Sasuke remained staring at the spot where the furious kunoichi had just stood as the door slammed thunderously. A disapproving frown now slipped onto his features. What right did she have to make such an assumption about him? She couldn't even begin to understand what he had went through. He did have to give her some credit though, some of her assumptions were right. He still wanted his revenge, maybe more now than ever. He was eager for it now, he was stronger all that was left now was to locate his brother. And it was true, he would do anything for his revenge. He would sacrifice many things to get his revenge. But he would not sacrifice anything. Sasuke was not a killer. He refused to take any unnecessary lives. He would not be like his brother, killing needlessly in cold blood. Sasuke would achieve his revenge _his_ way.

Sasuke let his dark gaze flicker to the door now. He considered going after her but he knew she would be back since all her things were still in the room. So instead he grabbed a small pouch from the bedside drawer and headed into town.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sakura watched as the sun peaked over the horizon. She sat on the inn roof. She didn't know where she actually planned to go when she stormed out of the room. Just away. Eventually she found herself on the roof, her legs pulled up to her chest and her chin rested on her knees; thinking.

She thought about leaving again several times but knew it was pointless. He would catch her no doubt. So there went option A. option B? What was option B? Probably just wait for a decent opportunity to leave - not likely but she would keep that as a backup plan it the chance ever presented it's self. Option C? She could drive him insane until he got so annoyed he left. Well though it sounded fun she knew if he ever got that frustrated he'd probably try to kill her, so there went option C. Option D? She could seduce him into breaking the deal. She was a trained kunoichi after all. _Yeah, that probably wouldn't work on that unfeeling bastard anyway._ Option E? Wait out the storm that was her current situation and follow along with the plan in the least painful way possible. unfortunately that was the most likely option at the moment. _I guess I'm just going to have to put up with him and his attitude._

She huffed a strain of hair out of her face as she looked out at the horizon. The sun had now completely revealed its self from the tall trees on the other side of the town. Sakura Release a heavy sigh as she stood up. Sitting here would not fix anything. They were wasting daylight they couldn't afford. She propelled chakra to her feet and descended down the wall to the room window - She knew she was still rough looking from last night and was not in the mood for a public appearance. She slipped soundlessly through the open window and landed softly on the floor. She instantly noted Sasukes absence. Knowing he'd be back, and not in the mood to linger on the thought she stripped out of her grimy clothes and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

The hot water cleansed her body from all hangover's and stress. It was just what she had needed to clear the tension and stress in her body. After a good ten minutes of soaking she got out and wrapped herself in a towel. She soon realized that she had left her clothes in the room. She tightened the towel around her dripping body and exited the bathroom into the dim room.

"Most people check before exiting a bathroom in nothing but a towel."

Sakura gasped and spun around to see Sasuke sitting ever so casually in the chair in the corner; amusement shimmering in his onyx eyes. "Especially when rooming with an S ranked criminal" he smirked.

She however didn't find this so funny as she glared at him "Where are my clothes?" She demanded "I left them right on the dresser"

"Yours are ruined." he stated more bluntly "I got you a new pair while I was in town getting supplies" he pointed to a white clothing box on the bed.

She swiped the box from the bed and stormed back to the bathroom. She went to pull the bathroom door open aggressively only to find it refusing to obey. She kept on yanking but the door would not yield "dammit!" She cursed under her breath as she yanked on it harder in a frustrated manner.

"Something wrong?" came Sasukes clearly entertained voice.

She released her hold on the door knob and turned around spitefully. "Get out" she ordered.

"No." he said with an evil smirk making himself more comfortable in a taunting manner "I don't think I will"

_Why did he have to be so stubborn!?_ "Out" she demanded again.

He continued to stare her down. She instantly began to figit under his piercing gaze; tightening the towel around her bare body and becoming extremely aware of just how short it was - only reaching her upper thigh. She saw his smirk spread as he observed her embarrassment. He was enjoying her discomfort. _That jerk_ she thought. _He just finds this so funny. If I didn't know any better I'd say he had a plan C of his own._ she thought in spite. But that triggered he next move.

She walked over to the bed in stride tossing the white box on the bed. Feeling his guarded and curious expression watching her. "I'll say this one last time," she stated turning towards him "Get out" _So I guess I'll give him a taste of-_

"Or what?" he asked leaning back, clearly enjoying this little game.

_-plan D _With that retort, the towel slipped from her body and pooled at her feet on the floor.

For once, Sasuke was speechless.

It wasn't until Sakura had slipped into her black panties and matching lacy bra did he regain himself. Sakura smirked to herself as she felt his roaming eyes. She didn't understand the feeling of triumph as he ogled her body. This stunt was completely unlike her. Perhaps it was because he was finally seeing her as a woman and no longer a little girl. Regardless she opened the white box and inspected the items inside. She pulled out a pair of black shorts. They were made of nice cloth material. She slipped into them and found they fit perfectly. They were a bit low riding and reached mid thigh. Next she pulled out a new medic skirt, a little shorter than the shorts made of the same nice material and was also black - shorter than her old skirt and shorts. lastly she pulled out a black sleeveless top. It was strangely crafted. It was all a mesh material that covered her back with the only mesh parts on the front being over her collar bone and shoulders and a triangular piece that covered almost all of her right side. She pulled the top over her head, and grabbed her Hitai-ate off the night stand and went to stand in front of the full body mirror on the wall.

She couldn't help but stare. It was revealing that was for sure; with its see through mesh material covering most of her body and low riding shorts and skirt, but strangely enough there was something about it that she liked. Maybe it was the dangerous look about it, that had a more outgoing style to it; unlike her more simple covering attire. It looked more feminine and unique, not so plain and innocent. She liked it.

"It suits you" came Sasuke's deep voice from beside her. She hadn't even heard him get up, but he now stood beside her. Almost too clearly; admiring her reflection. The almost hungry look that she saw reflected in his midnight eyes made an unexpected warmth pool into her core.

"Surprisingly enough; I like it too" she replied. "Thank you"

He made no direct reply merely nodded in the slightest. Just as she was about to turn around a beam of sunlight entered the room, Sasuke grabbed her arm and held her in place "Sasuke-" she began, but was cut off as he followed his eyes. He pushed her shirt up past her abdomen. She was about to protest her outrage and when he spoke. "That scar" she took a small silent breath as his icy fingers traced over her abdomen "How did you get it?" his brows knitted in thought as he quickly turned her around to see an identical scar on her lower back. His eye's narrowed as she slowly turned back around. "Better yet," he rephrased "How did you survive?"

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She let her emerald eyes meet his with a grave expression. "A katakana drove strait through me" she answered softly "I lived because of a life transfer jutsu" she pulled down her shirt and brushed pass Sasuke to sit on the bed and put on her boots.

Sasukes eyes narrowed "Who did that to you?" he asked.

Sakura paused for the briefest moment. She had thought she heard a hint of anger in his voice, but she decided against it and answered his question in a passive tone "Sasori of the red sand" buckled on her shin guards.

"The Akatsuki Sasori?" he stated - disbelief glinting in his eyes.

"Yes."

"He was killed I heard" he murmured tentatively.

"Well duh idiot" she snorted as she got up and walked over to the dresser "Who do you think killed him?" she scoffed tossing her pack on the bed.

His brows raised in the slightest "You?"

"Don't act so surprised" she grumbled - Knowing that was actually cliche because though she could tell he was surprised; no one else would be able to make that assumption based on his emotionless tone and guarded expression.

He sized her up for a moment "How?"

She raised an annoyed brow at him "You honestly don't believe me?" he continued to stare at her "As I'm sure you heard the Kazakage had hid bujii extracted yet managed to live. I was on the squad that helped accomplish it. During the process however we had to split up. Naruto and Kakashi went after Deidara and Garra's body while myself and a Suna elder stayed behind and fought of Sasori. It was a long battle. Towards the end he released his hundred puppets and we had to fight them all off, even Sasori himself was a puppet" Sasuke listened to her story intently "Eventually we managed to fight off all of the puppets. Then I looked over to Chio, and saw Sasori charging her. I did not think, merely reacted. I jumped in front of the attack and saved her life, just as she had saved mine throughout the battle. And as his sword went trough me Chio-basan stabbed his heart using his own puppets. In his final moments I was able to extract the information for this current mission. Elder Chio used her life force to save mine as I lay there dieing. Then used the rest of her life force to revive the kazakage, in turn ending her own."

"How was she able to revive both of you?" he asked blandly.

"Sasori her the same question" she recollected as she hoped up in the window sill and turned her gaze out the window "I was not dead yet, merely _dieing. _It was more of her energy and spirit that brought me to a stable state. Where as in Garra's case he had already been dead. Chio-sama used her actual life to revive him"

A small moment of silence passed as Sakura continued to stare blankly out the window before she gathered up her emotions and cleared her throat "And that's how I got this scar" she concluded in a passive tone "So where is Suigetsu?" she said changing the subject.

He didn't argue; having not known how to respond to the story anyways nor seen the need to "I had him run an errand for me while I came here"

"Were wasting time" she grumbled staring up at the sky

"Time is only wasted when nothing is accomplished"

"And what is it that you plan to accomplish?" she asked mildly

"I sent him to retrieve the rest of hebi. He'll be back by late tonight"

"Tonight?" she exclaimed "That's a whole nother day wasted!" she complained "This was a solo mission for _me. _Then you came along and insisted on making this horrible arrangement. Like I said; Your wasting my time"

A stubborn silence followed, during which Sakura took a surrendering breath "How many again?" she sighed

"Two"

"Fine, Whatever" she scoffed hoping down from the window "So, are we just going to sit around here all day?"

"We'll be heading further northeast to another town. A few hours travel. There we'll wait for them"

"Alright then, we might as well get this show on the road" she said grabbing her pack off the bed and digging for her holster.

"We'll leave in a moment" he spoke grabbing another white box she hadn't noticed and heading towards the bathroom. She was about to remind him about the door when he turned the knob and jerked upward. Sakura glared at him as the door swung open and he disappeared inside with an evil smirk.

A few minutes later Sakura sat on the bed when she heard the door open. She lazily looked towards the entrance. He wore his same basic attire except instead of his white shirt he now wore a sleeveless black one. She noted her arms now without the sleeves and admired his well developed muscles. Her eye's then hell bent on taking him all in, turned to his open chested shirt, trailing them over the bare skin and over his well shaped chest. Her eye's did another quick hungry sweep, when she looked up to see him smirking arrogant, clearly having noticed her wandering eyes.

Sakura flushed despite herself and jumped off the bed "Shall we go then?" she said hoarsely, clearing her throat. He nodded in agreement still smirking slightly as they left.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"_Where are they_" Sakura groaned as she lay on the bed of another typical run down inn. Sasuke leaned casually against the wall; head bent eye's closed, arms crossed over his chest. It was nearly sunset and they had made it to the town in decent time, only taking them about two hours. Another three hours had past in waiting.

"Whining will not get them here any faster" he said passively "If you want them to get here faster perhaps you should go find them yourself"

She scowled at him and sat up to sit on the edge of the bed "Well excuse me for not finding you such an interesting conversationalist"

"Hn."

Both nin lifted their heads as they sensed a familiar chakra signature enter the building, followed by two unfamiliar but equally strong signatures. "Finally" Sakura grumbled standing up and heading out the door; Sasuke not far behind; walking with less strife and purpose as they descended the stairs to the entrance. Suigetsu stood at the front desk arguing with the manager when he spotted Sasuke and Sakura. "Hey Sasuke! You got rid of your ass bow!" Sasuke "Hn"ed and crossed his arms.

Suigetsu turned his attention to Sakura's new outfit "Damn. You didn't have to get all dolled up for me" he smiled a toothy grin and continued before she could snap some remark at him "Sakura, meet Jugo" he introduced motioning to his left. Sakura observed that Jugo was a strongly built individual, a simple attire with spiky golden hair with yellowish-orange eyes - but when Sakura noted his expression she was surprised to see the contrast to his build. His exspression was timid and weary. To put it simply he looked as if he might jump out of his clothes if startled at any given moment. But there was definitely no mistaking the powerful chakra radiating from within him. Sakura was intrigued and fasinated by this.

"Nice to meet you Haruno-San" came jugo's soft timid voice.

Sakura smiled sweetly in return "Nice to meet you as well, Jugo-San"

"And karin" Suigetsu concluded with a a dry tone and equally matched exspression as he pointed to the kunoichi on his right. She wore a white medic jacket that opened up towards the bottom revealing her belly button, with mid calf black boots and shorts. She had a typical kunoichi body, yet a little softer than most - proof of her skills lay more in the lab than on a battle field. Her hair was red put up in a strange fashion with one side long and combed and the other shorter and wild - and shockingly enough her eyes were a similar red framed by a pair of glasses. But what caught her attention now was the down right dirty look she was bestowing on sakura.

Sakura put on a tight smile not wanting to start something with this girl even if she didn't understand her snotty look. Karin remained unfased - the whole room seemed tense. Then without warning she spoke in a loud haughty tone "Whats with your forehead?"

If not for Sasukes lack of visible emotion he would have literally slapped himself on the forehead. He should have known something like this would happen.

Now the room froze over Suigetsu and Sasuke tensed ready to hold Sakura back from her attack but she remained still and without missing a beat replied "I'd ask you the same thing but I see you tried to cover it up with that rats-nest of hair"

Many things happened in an instant, either way it all ended with both Suigetsu and Sasuke holding Karin back while she fought. "Why you little bitch! Who do you think you are?! WOULD YOU TWO LET ME GO!? Let me smack that smug look off her face!"

Sakura bent down so she was face to face with the red head yet just out of reach, put on the sweetest smile and said "It's been a pleasure meeting you Karin" and headed back up to the room.

"Why you little bitch! Don't you walk away from me! COME BACK HERE!"

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his features as he watched her retreat. Yes, Sakura really wasn't like other girls.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sakura lay on the bed several minutes later when Suigetsu came in.

"Thanks for knocking" she greeted flatly.

He grinned "Couldn't resist, hoped I'd catch you getting out of the shower" he dodged the pillow that came flying at him.

"Pervert" she grumbled "where are the others."

"They're still trying to calm Karin down" he laughed "Now do you see why I hate her so much?"

She gave a snort of agreement "What did I ever do to her?"

"Nothing. Its what she thinks your going to do, or already have."

"Which is?" she prompted.

He smiled in amusement "Steel her chance with Sasuke"

"Like that stuck up bitch has a chance" she scoffed too quickly that she didn't realize what she was saying. "Well... she can have him anyways! Not like I want anything to do with him" she grumbled.

"Yeah, sure" Suigetsu replied flatly; clearly unconvinced.

A moment of silence. "So whats with that Jugo guy?" she finally spoke.

"What do ya mean?"

"His chakra is remarkable and very odd. And whats with the skiddishness?"

"Jugo is really a gental person at heart, a total wuss. But your right about his chakra levels. He is the origin of Orochimaru's curse marks" this caught Sakura's attention "Jugo has always had anger problems, it's really more of a demon inside of him than his actual personality, but still he went seeking orochimaro's help and in return you obviously can guess what happened"

Sakura intrigued with this hebi information asked "And what about Karin? Whats so valuable about her?"

"Karin has unparalleled chakra senses. Orochimaro added her to his collection when he found out that she was the only survivor of her village masacure. She had survived because she could sense a large number of people haeding in their direction. She can sense individual chakra signatures from miles away"

Sakura was intrigued by this too but refused to admit so.

"But you also have a similar ability that impressed both me and Sasuke. You also have extraordinary chakra sensing ability's that differ from Karins but are probably equal at match. While Karin can sense the individualality of each signature and at a great distance, you can sense the small unnoticed qualities of the chakra such as the direction it flows and how it's being used when close up; and I'm sure even more of the finer detail when using your medic skills on someone" he explained

She shrugged modestly "I guess I really never thought to much of it. I've always had good chakra control, even when I was a genin. It was the one area I excelled in better than Naruto or Sasuke when we were younger."

"Yeah, well Sasuke knew you were pretty good with you chakra control, he just didn't know you knew how to use it as well as you do. Sasuke won't admit it but even he was quite impressed" he grinned.

Sakura rolled her eyes "yeah, I'm sure" she said laying the sarcasm on heavy.

Suigetsu frowned but they dropped the conversation as Jugo appeared in the door way. "Sasuke wants to see you" he spoke quietly to Suigetstu.

"What does he want now?" he groaned

"He got new supplies and weapons this morning. Wants you to collect the supplies you asked for" he informed.

"yeah, yeah, yeah" Suigetsu waved him off before following him out of the room. Sakura sighed heavily before calapsing back on the bed. Her thoughts revolving around her mission, traveling with s-ranked criminals, her set backs and all of her mixed chaotic feelings and emotions. There was no way her life could get and more complicated then it was right now.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sakura had just began to doze off about a half an hour later when her door slammed open "Hey Sakura!" Sakura insistently grabbed a kunai from under her pillow and threw it at her supposed attacker.

"Whoa!" Suigetsu who was standing in the door way held his hands up in surrender; the kunai jetted in the wall only a hairs length above his head "I was just coming to see if you wanted to go get a couple drinks with us!" he defended.

Sakura crawled out of the bed "dammit Suigetsu" she growled "How many times do I have to tell you to knock"

"Don't worry I think i'll remember it next time" he mumbled.

"Now what do you want?" she sighed straiting her clothes

"oh, right! Were all going out for drinks; you coming?"

She sighed "We really don't have time for this stuff"

"Oh come on Sak it's almost twilight, we'll leave first thing in the morning, don't worry, losen up a bit"

"Fine, just as long as you never call me that again" she warned.

Moments later all five nin walked down the dirt streets towards the nearest tavern. This town was bigger than the previous. Bigger buildings, busier streets, and loud music. Sasuke walked in front followed by Sakura then Suigetsu and Karin and Jugo at the rear.

"So Sakura," Suigetsu began coming to walk casually beside her. She raised a brow in a prompting manner "Maybe when we get back you can reenact that little strip tease Sasuke got while I was gone" Sakura's eyes shot open while Sasuke kept his calm stance his eye's closed calmly and his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Whats he talking about Sasuke-kun?" came Karin's warning tone.

"I have no idea what he's talking about" he replied calmly only the tiniest hint of amusement in his voice.

Sakura regained a stubborn pouty expression that she could have pulled off if not for the bright blush rising on her cheeks.

After about a stony silent 15 minute walk they finally came upon a rather large, rather crowded tavern. They pushed open the door to be greeted by loud music and laughing and howling of drunk men and the occasional prostitute. Suigetsu thought the place was perfect and soon found them all a table and ordered a round of drinks.

Suigetsu and Sakura soon started to bicker about who could take in the most liquor which lead to a drinking contest after during which karin tried to shut Suigetsu up about his "lady's man" reputation, her irritation rising, Jugo tried to calm them down as politely as possible, while Sakura laughed. Sasuke calmly watched everything going on around them with the casual lingering glance at the pink haired kunoichi every now and again. As he looked around he began to notice other men taking notice in her as well, this for some strange reason soon began to irritate him.

Karin eventually got fed up with arguing and left to go to the bathroom. Sakura soon emptied her cup in thus winning her and Suigetsu's contest and excused herself to the bar. Sasuke unconsciously watched her leave.

"She really is something ain't she?" Suigetsu sighed

"Yeah; stubborn" Sasuke snorted tearing his gaze away from her and taking another swig of his drink.

"Oh come off it Uchiha" Suigetsu scoffed "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"It's so obvious your attracted to her!" Suigetsu exclaimed

"Oh really?" he sneered "and what makes you so sure of that?" he gave that cocky tilt of his head.

"Well for starters the way you put up with her bullshit all the time. You'd kill anyone if they dared talk to you the way she does" Sasuke snorted but couldn't think of a good enough defense so let him continue. "The way you been glaring at all the men in here tonight for looking at her and not to mention the way _your_ eye's have been glued to her all night"

"And the _way_ you look at her" came Jugo's voice unexpectedly "It's the same hungry look all the men give her but yours is deeper; more admiring for her personality and spirit than just her body"

"Not to mention the fact we haven't ever seen you smile as much as you have been since she came along - even if it's just those arrogant smirks of yours" Suigetsu chimed back in.

"Your both ridiculous" he growled

"There you go again! You shut down every time someone points out that your showing any type of emotion. Its clear that your attracted to her and its just as obvious she likes you as well"

Sasuke actually laughed this time "You've really had too much to drink because I just don't know where your coming up with this shit Suigetsu" he said coldly "Her still like me? oh yeah, thats why she's been giving me hell and cursing me out since she got here, constantly informing me on why she can't stand me any more"

"What do you expect? For her to just come out and confess her love for you?"

"If you knew her like I did you'd know thats _just_ what to expect" he exclaimed

"Well," Suigetsu began more calmly relaxing back into his chair and taking a sip of his beer "you said yourself, she's changed from the little girl you remembered"

Sasuke said no more, letting the conversation come to an end. He took another drink of his beer and cast a quick glance in the pink haired kunoichi's direction.

He almost choked on his drink. There she was. Sitting at the bar. With a bronze haired man. Pressed up against her body. His lips on hers. He couldn't explain the red hot fire that ran through his body tensing every muscle in him as he narrowed his eyes and slammed his drink back on the table but he didn't even think as he was almost beside her in an instant. He grabbed the man's shoulder and shoved him away from her.

"What the hell's your problem?" the guy exclaimed.

"Sasuke!" she growled.

He didn't listen to either of them as he grabbed her arm and hauled her outside protesting. Once in the night air she shrugged out his grip. "What the fuck is your deal?" she yelled.

"What were you doing in there?" he growled

_She had been kissing someone! Was that her first kiss? Had she kissed other guy's? Did she always do this? If she was kissing guy's had she... had she... _he couldn't bring himself to think the words. The cold night air began to clear his clouded mind. What was he doing? She was seventeen now for gods sake. After all even he had had his fair share of sexual experience's. What had he expected? Her to be as innocent as ever still saveing herself for him? Actual, that had been exactly what he had been thinking. He never really saw her moving on to other guys. Why was he even getting worked up about this? Why should he care?_ Because I want her for myself. _He shook the thought off but still couldn't shake off the violent feeling pooling inside him and clouding his mind.

"What did it look like you stupid dick?" she retorted.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously. _'"Well for starters the way you put up with her bullshit all the time. You'd kill anyone if they dared talk to you the way she does"' _There seemed to be an almost adrenaline feeling coursing through him; making his heart pound in his ears, consuming him, crimson sharringgon seeped over the midnight blue. He charged.

In blinding speed he was beside her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she twisted her waist toward him and ducked her head barely missing his punch then aiming her fist for his gut but he matched her speed and caught her fist then aimed another punch for her. But her speed was not wavering as she duck under his arm and snatched her fist back and twisting behind him to shove him away from her. He was quick and diapered then reappeared behind her; surpassing her speed and reaction time he rammed into her with his shoulder. Sakura went skidding across the ground till her back collided hard against the wall. She let out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of her - her vision going blurry but she refused to give up and unsteadily got back on her feet and charged at him, but even she was no match for the sharinggon. He saw her move before she could even aim it. He dodge her attack in a blur a few feet to the right. Sakura's eyes widened in shock as her fist sailed past him and she tripped over his leg. He grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back, before she hit the ground. Sasuke turned her towards him and grabbed her upper arms and pushed her against the cold brick wall in restraint.

Her spiteful glare met his cold stare. Her chest heaving in rage and exhaustion.

Wait. What was he doing? Why were they fighting? Flashes of Sakura kissing the strange man flashed trough his head. He gritted his teeth as a ferocious feeling crept into his gut and clouded his mind. That was why. Wait - why was that the reason? Why was he upset about that? what did it matter who she choose to kiss or - or. Again he couldn't bring himself to think it. The flashes ran through his thoughts again. That man's lips of hers. His unwelcome hands touching what was not his. His tongue invading her. His heart was pounding in his ears and a bead of sweat ran down his temple. This feeling inside him was becoming so strong. This - this ... _possessiveness!? _He was feeling possessive of her? Why? _Because_ I _should be the one with my lips on hers,_ my _hands touching her body,_ my _to__ngue slipping past her supple lips,_ my_ body against-_ What was wrong with him!? Why was he having these thoughts? Why did he feel this raging possessiveness? Did he really want her like that - at all? A sudden awareness of his hardening manhood gave him his answer. Okay, so he wanted her a little. The bulge stiffened more as her leg barley graced over his lower half by accident. He bit down. Okay, he _really_ wanted her. So what now? Obviously fighting wasn't going to get this anywhere. So where should he go from here? He knew he should just drop it all together like he always did but when he thought about her going back in there to find that man again he couldn't bare the thought. So he acted on impulse.

Sakura's scowl had faded into confusion as she watched all the thoughts and emotions flash through his eye's. The most recent one happened in an instant and had her in awe as his eyes bore into hers with such raw emotion she forgot to breathe for a moment. The next thing she knew his lips were crashing down on hers.

Her eye's widened in shock then slowly slipped shut as the bliss of his tongue tracing her lips put her at ease. She soon found herself kissing him back. Her lips moving in perfect hypnotic sync against his. The kiss was slow and hesitant but strangely felt right. It was like no kiss she had ever experienced it was magical everything seemed to fade away from her senses the only thing she was aware of being Sasuke's body against hers. It was nothing like the kisses from strangers or even familiar people like Neji or Garra. This kiss was on a whole nother mind shattering, heart melting level. Her heart seemed to beat painfully against her chest, her stomach clenching in pleasure and she got a strange weightless feeling that coursed through her vains making her chakra tingle sensuously.

The kiss was over way too soon. Sasuke pulled away slowly letting his lips linger over hers; his breath fanning over her face. He opened his eyes slightly in the same lazy manner to see Sakura; eye's closed, lips parted, cheeks flushed. She too slowly opened her eye's once the after shock of the kiss began to ebb. Her eyes met his both pairs clouded with lust. They both shared a silent agreement as Sasuke closed the space between them once more, this time more aggressively. She obliged just as eagerly and let out a moan as he pressed her further up against the wall. Sakura wrapped an eager leg around his waist, he assisted her by bracing one hand on her lower back to give her a better boost. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he let his other hand slip inside her shirt and caress her abdomen. They kissed each other feverishly this time. The kiss was filled with lust and want as their wall fell down and gave into the temptation that had been building up for this moment as they both broke free into their desires.

"Finally we found-" Both nin pulled away from each other as the private world they had created shattered. Sakura pushed Sasuke away from her and began to straiten her shirt and hair, her cheeks flushing a radiant red. Sasuke took a more stubborn relaxed attitude, pulling himself together and stuffing one hand in his pockets and running the other one through his hair "-you" Karin finished, standing in the door way with a dumbstruck exspression. Jugo stood behind him a serious observing look on his face. Suigetsu stood stiff and wide eyed lost for words.

Karin's exspression changed to rage as she scowled at Sakura. "You little slut! I knew you wanted him for yourself!"

Sakura just stared at the ground in thought as reality at what she had just done kicked in. She barley heard karin speak. jugo noticed this and placed a steady hand on Karin's shoulder "Perhaps nows not the best time" he spoke sternly.

"Fine!" she barked, crossing her arms stubbornly and glaring at the pink haired kunoichi.

When they finally got back to the inn after a long silent walk; Sakura went strait for the room and slammed the door behind her.

After a moment of silence Sasuke spoke blandly "There is one other room I rented down the hall"

"So your going to give that spoiled snot her own room?" Karin growled.

"No" he spoke flatly "But either way my orders are not to be questioned. Everyone go to the room and_ stay_ there" he spoke more to Karin than anyone else.

"Wait, where are you going?" Karin asked as Sasuke began to walk away.

"The roof" he replied not stopping.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sakura instantly burst into tears as the door slammed behind her. She threw herself down onto the bed. What had she just been doing!? She had just kissed Sasuke Uchiha - no more than that, she had been all over him, clawing and moaning and - she punched her pillow angrily. She thought she was over him, what had happened? What made her go wild like that? It could have been the sake, she had had a few glasses and she didn't suppress it as usual. _Maybe I'm just sexually frustrated? I mean, my god I haven't had any male physical contact in months. I mean I was just jumping at that guy in the bar. Then when Sasuke pulled me away I got even more frustrated. _Yeah that was it just a little hormons. That was all it had been. It was something typical for a girl her age. And she just kissed him back because she was caught up in the moment. Plus look at him. He wasn't exactly too short from drop dead stunning. He was still handsome and it was even worse now that he had grown new hardened muscles and more narrow features. She couldn't hide the fact that she still thought he was as attractive as ever._ Sexual frustration, that's all._

She breathed a sigh of relief as she unbuckled her medic skirt. Then slipped off her boots and shirt. Leaving her in just her bra and shorts she crawled under the covers and silently waited for sleep to take her from the pain.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A cold night breeze ruffled his dark strands as he perched atop the building staring at the ground. Though yes, the sky was beautiful tonight, Sasuke was never one for star gazing; for even after all of these years the moon still gave him chills. The memory of his clans masacure was always in the back of his mind.

But right now that wasn't the direction his thought were leaning. He had kissed Sakura. She had not made the first move - or any move at all - he had. Why? What had driven him to do such a thing? And her of all people. The little weak girl that had been obsessed with him. Why had he chose to make a move now? Of all times? He had only had one glass of sake; so it wasn't drunkenness. Perhaps it was the overwhelming emotions he had been feeling all night. Thanks to Suigetsu's questioning in the bar, then Sakura's infuriating temper towards him. Tonight he experienced more emotions than usual perhaps it was just the build up so he took it out on her. Well there was one option, though it didn't sound logical. What else could it have been? Sexual frustration maybe? He hadn't been physical with someone for a long time. Yeah, that was the more reasonable answer. He had been constantly in her presence and maybe he was physically attracted to her, yes. After all even he would admit she grew in all the right places. From what he had felt she was no longer soft and fragile but actually quite muscular and hard. She had filled out over the years as she matured and grown nice curves. He wouldn't lie she was gorgeous. So that obviously added to the problem. So tonight, he had taken his built up frustration on her. _Sexual Frustration, thats all._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: Sorry everyone for taking so long with this chapter. School started and I've been all over the place. But I'm back now and I'll try and keep a consistent pace up so you guys don't lose interest. Thank you everyone for your reviews, comments and helpful pointers and error catches. **

**If you noticed, I changed up the Sasori story a bit to give Sakura a better edge by saying it was her that killed sasori, when technically it was Chio-basan. And yes, I did decide to put Karin in - I couldn't resist once I started to think of all the Sasuke wars i could have fun with. What did you all think of the first SakuraXKarin fight? :P Tell me in the reviews!  
**

**Also I put the "Previous" intro for the beginning in all the chapters because sometimes theres a big time gap between chapters and I always have to go back to the previous chapter when I read story's. So please tell me it the previous intro is helpful. And if it is do I need to add more detail?**

**I love reviews!  
**

**Happy New Year!!!**

**--Rochelle  
**


	5. The Plan

**A/N: **Unfortunately, this is not an update. Though I know this story is in a dire need of one. I haven't been gone, I actually am on practically everyday - selfishly checking for updates of story's I read, and shame on me that I haven't touched this story in nearly one month-short of a year.

And though I don't have an excuse I still have my reasons. Around this time last year I gave myself a writing exercise to go from fan fiction, to write a few pages of my own material. The short, vague story I created soon erupted into hundreds of pages. I now am now an author to my own story that is filled with my own plot, my own world I created myself, with my own nations, wars and characters. This story I have been working on for the past year I have every intention of attempting to get published once the first book to my trilogy/saga [I haven't decided how to spread the story out yet] is finished. So needless to say my story has been my outlet for writing the last year.

I also had stopped writing this story because - as i believe I've said before - this story is finished, but on had written pages and I really liked a lot of events that occur in this story later on and have transitioned some of them over to my story. So I was really against the idea of basically writing two stories with intertwining events. But now I've been thinking; what a better way to try them out then to the public, right?

I re-read my story for the first time since my last updated chapter today and my eyes have changed a great deal in a near-years time and I see the changes that should have been made, the detail that should have been added, the writing and grammatical errors, the character personality flaws and so on goes the list. I have evolved a great deal as a writer - so I hope.

And now, with winter break approaching for me [which has always been my greatest peak for writing; as to all the free time I have] - I will be working on revising the story and have a new chapter up by January 4th [the last day of my holiday].

Also I may even post an excerpt from my personal story on my profile page soon for you to see what exactly it is that I've been working on.

So in the meantime leave your input in the reviews; any suggestions, comments . . .etc. Thanks to the people who kept my story in their favorites even as it was idle for nearly a year and to those who left their reviews. After ignoring it for so long I know I didn't deserve it.

You can also reach me by my e-mail Pandemonium3377 at Yahoo. com

Hope to hear from you all soon!!!

-- Rochelle

**For more updates keep checking my profile page under -The Plan-  
**


End file.
